100 Compliments
by emo barbie
Summary: J.D's luck has won him a bet with Dr Cox, now the older doctor has to give him 100 Compliments! JDox
1. Compliment 100

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **JDox**

Fandom: **Scrubs**

Summary: **J.D knew that it was gonna be his lucky day, he just never guessed that it would be THIS lucky. J.D wins a bet with Dr Cox and now the other doctor has to given him 100 COMPLiMENTS!**

Part: **1/100**

Extra: **I have NEVER been able to accomplish one series that I have ever done in a story, I've left it after like three chapters, or if your lucky, like seven, but NEVER have I EVER been able to accomplish a story, that wasn't a one-shot. So to test and see if for ONCE in my life I could accomplish one, I decided to create this, a 100 compliment story. One where Perry has to give JD a hundred compliments, now I'm not sure if I'm really gonna actually do one compliment each chapter, and I highly doubt I will, but the whole goal of it is too try. But, since I HIGHLY doubt that ANYONE wants to read a hundred chapter story I'll probably add two to three Compliments each chapter...if I actually have the patients to finish this story as well.**

**Well **_**you **_**can always root me on, you know, reviews really keep me going and wanting to write more and more and actually to finish a story for once. They help me especially to come up with new ideas, dont hesitate in throwing out any requests for something you might want to see in a chapter or compliment ;)**

* * *

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 100_

There was no denying it, J.D had knew the moment he had found that shiny new quarter (luckily it wasn't a penny, J.D feared them more than the monsters under his bed) on the foot of his doorstep that today would be a good day for him. And no sooner had he gotten to the light blue scooter that he called Sasha, did he find a lonely 5 dollar bill on the ground(luckily for him it wasn't a windy day). Of course J.D had to thank his Karma gods for his good fortune, because he knew that this luck wasn't just a coincidence, he was sure that somewhere along the lines he had done something good to deserve all his luck. The young doctor even managed to arrive at work early with twenty minutes left to spare before his shift, and he was able to play a little two on two with Todd, Turk and the delivery guy. And who would have guessed it that which each shot, no matter how lazy, odd angled, or even badly thrown it was, it made it in.

"OH YEAH!" J.D grinned a he threw his hands up, pronouncing yet another basket, which the other three rolled their eyes at. "Who's the man? Huh? I said who's the man?"

"You are..." Turk muttered as he glanced down at his watch, he had to get out of there, with J.D being as he was, it had just ruined his game spirit, so to get out of it Turk used to most well known excuse in the book. "Uh, J.D. I gotta go." Turk nodded towards the hospital and J.D nodded back, knowing full well that Turk only wanted to have some time to spend with Carla before his actual shift started...or at least that was what he had thought.

"K! See ya C-Bear!" He grinned, the smile plastering his face with a innocence that didn't hide any of the smugness he was still carrying. Turk however never returned the smile, or the wave that the other had given him.

"Yeah, me too, I got, packages to deliver ya know." The delivery man muttered before hurrying off, which puzzled J.D, he rarely ever had packages to deliver, and even when he did he was always trying to find ways to procrastinate and put it off.

J.D turned to look at the Todd with gleaming eyes. "Guess it's just you and me then." J.D grinned, never missing the look of panic in Todd's eyes as he glanced around.

"Actually...Dude...The Todd's gotta go, and do...The Todd stuff." He muttered and J.D's grin fell, this time he knew that he was trying to be avoided, maybe there was a down side to his luck after all.

"Oh...well...okay..." J.D shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." And Todd disappeared into the hospital, leaving a pouting J.D to shoot hoops from the three point line.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" J.D threw his hands up as the ball swished into the hoop for the twentieth time, though it wasn't like he was _really _counting. He looked around grinning at the imaginary crowd that were clapping and roaring for him in his head. "Thank you, thank you!" He bowed, basking in the glory of his own imagination before picking the ball back up. "And now the amazing Jadester will-"

"Hey, Cynthia!" J.D sighed as turned to see Dr Cox strolling towards him a scowl on his face. "What do you think your doing?" He asked, dramatically swinging his arm up to glare at the gold watch that clung tightly to his muscular wrist. "Your breaks not for another hour!"

J.D shook his head, knowing full well that the other doctor just needed someone to rant or pick on, and who better then his own Newbie. "Well, my Patients were all stable and there was no need of me on the floor, and Turk's performing a surgery and Elliot's busy and Carla has the day off work and-"

"Stop with the **ands,** Shirley." Dr Cox knitted his brows together in annoyance, J.D was sure that he wasn't helping the other's anger problems at the moment.

J.D stopped talking all together and glanced down at the floor, dribbling the ball from one hand to the other as he shuffled his feet, trying his hardest not to look up and meet the angry doctor's eyes.

Dr Cox eyed the other for a minute before glancing down at the ball, he wasn't sure why, but the fact that the kid was paying more attention to the damn ball then to him got on his nerves and he snapped. "Will you stop that!" He snatched the ball from the younger doctors hands and J.D looked up at him in wonder.

"Wow, Dr Cox, can you play Basketball too?"

He hated the kid not paying attention to him, but the look of admiration and wonder that crossed the boys eyes annoyed the older male far more and he growled. "Don't ask stupid questions Newbie."

J.D shook his head. "No! I mean really! Wanna play me?"

Dr Cox narrowed his eyes. "And what the hell gave you the idea that I would possible wanna play with you?" He growled, he really had no intention of playing such a worthless game, it was just a waste of his precious time, and believe you me, Perry time is _**very**_precious and valuable.

J.D shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was just a question, I mean if your to chicken-"

"Chicken?" Dr Cox cut him off, a glint flashing through his eyes. "Does it look like I'm chicken, Catherine? I mean really! I just don't think my talents should be wasted on a girl like you." He growled, but J.D only grinned at him as he quickly stole the ball from the others hands and drove towards the basket. Dr Cox quickly moved in pursuit of him, but even through Dr Cox's defenses J.D was able to make a basket.

"BOOYA!" J.D grinned and threw his hands up into air as Dr Cox caught the ball.

"I was distracted." Dr Cox muttered, annoyance showing in his features at the fact that the kid had gotten one past him.. "It won't happen again." And he quickly threw the ball at J.D, the other catching it as it rammed into his stomach letting out a cough as the air was forced from his lungs before he grinned back at the other.

"Oh really? Wanna bet that?" J.D watched at the other raised his eye brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..." J.D smirked. "Like a little wager, if I win, you have to do this, if you win I have to do that."

Dr Cox eyed the other a moment before finally grunted: "Fine." And J.D's face lit up.

"Okay! Then if I win you gotta..." J.D bit his lip as he thought a moment. "Give me A hundred Compliments!"

Dr Cox took a moment to think the thing over, if there was someway that he could loose, though against this wimpy girl, there was no doubt in his mind that he would win; he would have to give the kid a hundred compliments, and in his option, that was quite hard on his case. But after a moment a smirk crossed his lips. "If I win, then you have to stay at least three rooms away from me for the next three weeks...no even better, the next month."

"But that's not even-" J.D began but he was cut off.

"Then I guess we have no deal." Dr Cox shrugged his shoulders. J.D thought a moment...with all the luck he was having there was really no chance of him loosing.

"Fine." J.D. nodded his head. "If I can make three shots past you, I win, if you can block them, you win."

Dr. Cox smirked, it sounded easy enough. "Ok." He sneered.

J.D. returned the other's smirk, and began dribbling the ball back and fourth, glancing from Dr Cox to the hoop. J.D.'s eyes narrowed as Dr Cox's eyes left J.D. to glance down at the ball, just enough time to allow him to dodge to the left and with one swoop, make a basket. "BOOYAH!" J.D. cried out pumping his fists into the air.

Dr. Cox huffed as he tossed the ball back at J.D., J.D. readily catching it this time with ease. After the first basket, J.D. was able to make two more baskets without a problem, each time taking the opportunity of the older male glancing down at the ball to make his move.

"Hm, I think you owe me 100 compliments." J.D. chuckled the ball at the other. "Maybe you should start by giving me one now."

"You shoot like a 12 year old." Dr. Cox growled.

J.D paused a moment, turning to look up at the sky as if contemplating wheither or not the compliment was fit enough to work, however it seemed that he had settled on the fact that coming from the other man, it was good enough. "That will work." J.D. smirked. "You still have 99 more to go, though." J.D winked before making his way into the hospital.

* * *

**Short, but it's just the beginning, and as I said before a lot of the chapters probably aren't gonna be too long since I'm really gonna try to get in 100 complements, 1 with each chapter ya know.**

**But please, PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They REALLY do help me get inspired and spur me on!**


	2. Compliment 99

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Part: **2/100**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments**

_Compliment 99_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Today had been one of the best days for J.D. Dr Cox never going off on rants, or insulting him, being allowed to follow after the other without being yelled at. Yes, J.D could possibly get used to this.

"Here's the charts, Cindy..." Though the girl names had still persisted...but Dr Cox just wouldn't be Dr Cox without the girl's names. Plus, to J.D those names were a sign that Dr Cox, in some way actually notices him and cares, even if it's small, about him.

J.D followed after the other doctor, opening the chart and quickly glancing over it before meeting at Dr Cox's side. "Well, hello there Mrs. Joel." J.D gave the old women a smile, in which she returned quite quickly. "I see your having some leg problems? It couldn't possibly all that dancing your doing at the clubs now can it?" J.D gave the other a wink, and the women let out a small chuckle as she covered her mouth with her hand. She almost reminded J.D of that grandmother he had taken care of during his intern years...

"Well, are we the joker." Mrs. Joel sighed. "If only wish. No, sadly I've been bedridden for quite sometime now."

"I see..." J.D muttered as he jotted down just the slightest of notes before proceeding with a short examination of her legs. "Well, Mrs. Joel, I think it's just a slight inflammation, nothing much, but I'd like you to stay here a few days just for a few more tests." J.D handed the clipboard back to Dr Cox, and stared up at the other hopefully.

"What?" Dr Cox furrowed his brows, it was the first time the doctor had actually said something since they had started up with the patient.

"I believe you still have 99 compliments."

Dr Cox narrowed his eyes on the other as he thought a moment...his eyes traveling the room until finally he seemed to come up with something. "This room is full of people that think your funny."

It was J.D's turn to look around the room, before he himself furrowed his brows. "But there's only you and-"

"Wait!" Dr Cox quickly pushed past J.D backstepping out the door before guestering in again. "Now the rooms full of people that think your funny."

J.D glared at the other. "But now there's only one person in the room. Mrs. Joel." He guestered his hand towards the pacient, again copying the other doctor's movement.

"No, Newbie, your forgetting you." Dr Cox smirked as he gave a short wave at the other, turning and heading off down the hall, only calling back the simple statement of: "I do believe that makes it 98 compliments now!"


	3. Compliment 98

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Part: **3/100**

**YEAH YEAH YAEH! I FIIIIINNNNNALLLLY THOUGHT OF ONE! All thanks to QuixoticLullaby . I was reading her short little scrubdoms {My word for scrub fandoms AH DUH~} XD **

J.D: Scrubdom's, the minty goodness of all those other mints, with a little dash of scrubs goodness mixed into all that goodness."

Dr Cox: "You said goodness a little too much their Cynthia."

J.D: "...now in your local drugstores, markets and gas station...Ahhhh {in a refreshing sort of way}, Scrubdom's."

Dr Cox: **as he walks away "**Ah, he's hopeless." **Throws up hands**

**Sorry had to get that off my chest XD, I love being random, it gives me the best idea's...especially for J.D....I wonder if Scrubdom's would actually make a good mint...would you buy it? {**Looking at you evily and tapping her fingers together MWAHAHAHAH} XD

Oh yeah, right, I got this idea when I was reading a fandom done by QuixoticLullaby, one where J.D describes how Perry asked J.D to move in with him to turk, XD and after I read it the little Cox in my head said something....that I realized could so be a comment and an insult {Won't say it, you'll just have to read it to know what he said MWAHAHAHAHAH

Okays, read reads...OHOH! And REVIEW PLEASE~ I was gonna wait until I got 20 reviews {you know 10 for each chapter} But sadly I only got to 17, but then this hit me and I had to update. XD, but this time! No dice! If I don't get 30 I no continue!! BWAHAHA!! {Okay, most likely I will, but I will TRY TRY TRY! To restrain myself until you people's gives me _**30 comments! **_RAWR.

Oh beware, this part may seem like a little crackish, but you'll see why in the end XD. It's not really.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Compliment 98_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D stumbled into the on call room, taking a seat at the table and allowing his head to hit the surface with a rather hard clonk. It was only 3 in the afternoon and already the other was tired of working.

"Hey there, J.D. What's ya up to?" Elliot took a seat across from him, a pile of charts in one hand and a book in the other.

J.D turned his head to look up at her, making a face as he watched her open the book and start up on a chart. "Ah! Work! No more! No more!" J.D waved at the book before making a cross with his fingers as if trying to repeal the work like it was some kind of vampire, at that sudden thought a vampire book suddenly popped into his mind and the young doctor cried out. "Be gone you foul beast! You will took no more life from this doctor!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow as J.D finally gave up and allowed his head to suddenly hit the table again.

"I see..." Elliot muttered as she turned back to her book. "So you've been working too hard and your tired."

"Yes." J.D muttered, though it was muffled seeing as he had done a face plant to the table and he was still in that position.

Elliot nodded her head as if she were really cared about the fact.

"Hey, Elliot-" The blonde looked up at him. "How do you do it?" J.D muttered as he turned his attention towards the book again, a large red mark on his forehead from hitting the table.

"What? Work?" Elliot let out a laugh as she stood up and placed her hands as her hips, posing in a superhero style. "Well, J.D a hero's gotta do everything in their power to help the one's they must protect." She turned and raised a fist at him. "Disease never rests! And Never does-" Elliot did her pose again. "Elliot Reid! Super Doctor!"

Suddenly Elliot was at J.D's side extending a hand towards her tired comrade. "So, then, J.D would you like to by my trusty side-kick?"

J.D jumped up from his seat, his grogginess no longer there, instead replaced by a large grin as he mimicked Elliot in a heroic pose. "Just call me J-Dizzle!...Boy wonder..." The glorifying music came to an abrupt hault, as J.D took a minute before finally establishing the pose once more, this time the heroic music was even louder and grander. "J-Dizzie...MAN WONDER!"

"_And then we'd go flying off into the sky, like two birds...kaka-kaka.{--Birdy noises}" _J.D had his head resting on the table, his eyes drown in clouds as a coy smile played on his lips.

"And that's why you've been sitting here for the last half hour of your break? Because you imagine Barbie coming in here and doing..._that_." Dr Cox furrowed his brows in annoyance. "Newbie, your brain must be the size of a peanut if you think that..." Dr Cox shook his head before J.D suddenly sat up.

"It is not!" J.D gave a pout.

"Ah, right, it can't possibly be." Dr Cox said in all seriousness, and J.D felt a wide smile cross his face, Dr Cox actually thought he was- "Because your brain has to be pretty huge to be able to hold all that stupid up there."

Never mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

XD That's not actually how he said it at first see in my head he had said:

Dr Cox: "Newbie, your brain has to be pretty big if your able to come up with so many ridiculous stories."

J.D: "My story's aren't ridiculous!" J.D stated before his pout fell and he turned to stare at the floor in dejection. "Their just imaginatory."

Dr Cox: "Is that even a word?"

J.D: "...no..." Sighs.

PLEASE PLESAE REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!


	4. Compliment 97

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing, yatta yatta yatta,**

Part: **4/100**

Extra: **XD I shortened it cause...well I don't really need it, it's the fourth chapter after all. But please, do read and review! READ AND REVIEW!! Also thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and exspecailly those who added me to their Alerts! OMG! 28 peoples! Thank you XD {I also realized I had gotten 28 compliments too, I was like that's sooooo coool!**

**To ME REVIEWERS: {Cause I've never done this before}**

**RandomerHere & catgrl06: **_**Look! Look! Another chapter for you to review! XD**_

**TheBadTouch: **_**...So he's afraid of Pennies? Okay...so like...............okay..................yep, I've got notin**_

**Gracie Grapefruit: _YEAh! AN Alerts!_**

**DoctorStalker: _Look! Look! I Let it go early! XD, Just for you...well sorta, XD, But I decided I wouldn't hold it so long because you were pouting...Cookie? *Jams a cookie at the screen but it only crumbs and jams the keyboard on her laptop * Ah man!_**

**And thank you to all the others who reviewed**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 97_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D was in a pleasant mood, it was hard not to tell, and the worst of it all was that it only seemed to spur the older doctor on, though he obviously had no choice about insulting him. He would have to lay off the dang kid until he at least got half way threw the damn compliments he owned the girl.

"Howdy, Dr Cox." J.D took his place beside the snarling doctor.

"What do you want, Candice?" Dr Cox snapped as he placed down his chart onto the nurse's station. So far, for the rest of the day Dr Cox had had it all to himself, Newbie's interns having busied themselves by finding almost everything in the book to page their mentor for. And he had quite liked the silence he had been getting up until now, but of course like all good things, they had to end eventually.

"Well..." J.D's grin only widened as he leaned closer, causing Dr Cox to leaned even farther from him. "You still owe me like 98 compliments."

"97." He corrected him.

"Nah-uh!" J.D pouted as he placed both hands onto his hips. "I am quite certain it is still only 98."

"No, Newbie, you are forgetting...I said you had a big head...." Dr Cox smirked, though at the time he had stated brain, it still gave him...in his own way the satisfaction of insulting Newbie.

"No! That was an insult!" J.D defended.

"No, that was a compliment within an insult." Dr Cox's smirk widened, much imitating J.D's behavior just moments before. The doctor picked up his chart once more, turning and heading towards his patients. However, J.D was reluctant to allow their conversation to stop there, and proceeded after him.

"Well fine, but you still owe me 97 more compliments."

Dr Cox made a face at the other, he knew the kid was expecting one now, but at the moment he couldn't think of any and he didn't want the kid following him around all day like a puppy until he said one.

Wait...Dr Cox's smirk was back and he turned towards the other. "You're like a puppy..." And almost as if to emphasize the point, J.D's ears seemed to perk up. "An annoying, disobedient, lovesick and always whining puppy."

J.D's smile turned right back into a frown, but it was back again as Dr Cox finally sighed. "But you're loyal...and I'd never trade you for another pup." He gave a wink at the other before making his way into one of his patients rooms, fully aware of the sudden spasm the other had taken to as soon as he turned his back.

_OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh! That was like an actual compliment! Like ALMOST AN ACTUAL COMPLIMENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FEEL LIKE I COULD SING! _

"Though, I might trade you for a flashy show dog, those are always nice." The voice wafted out of the room and J.D's shoulder's sagged as he pouted.

_Ah, feeling gone._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**XD, There ya goes, read and review! XD. I went to look at my reviews and noticed that I only had 28, but then I looked at the Alerts and they also said 28 So I was like THAT'S SO COOL! So I thought desperately and hard for this chapter! XD I've been trying to come up with some kind of insult, but I never could, and so I was thinking something like an actual compliment. However I could of think of a good one, XD, So I sat around wondering, **

**Me thoughts: _I wonder what kind of compliment would Dr Cox give to his Newbie? XD, His newbie, that kinds sounds like it's his puppy...Though J.D does follow him around like a love sick puppy...............*_Ten minutes later, after going off and thinking of other things that had nothing to do with the fanfic anymore. * _Now, think, think, think What would Dr Cox compliment his love sick puppy on..........._**

_**In me Mind:**_

**Dr Cox: "Your like a puppy you know that, a stupid love sick puppy that keeps following me around." **

_**AH!!! IZ GOTS IT!! **_

**XD Enjoy the fic**


	5. Compliment 96

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Part: **5/100**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind everyone that Emo Barbie, in no ways own Scrubs, never has and never will. Just like how rainbows will never produce gold, pony's will never fly, and neither will pigs ****or a fat man fall down that invisible chimney you thinks in your wall carrying a ninth demension bag that holds billions of little children's toys inside. Sorry Newbie, it just ain't possible.**

**JD: Ah man...**

_**Reviews and dedications:**_

**This one is for RandomerHere, cause their like awesome! And like sent me a private message and put my story on their page XD {And cause of that I didn't wait for the reviews. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW! I realized that some people have stopped reviewing I was like NO! T_T} **

**RandomerHere: XD, you should put the name of the story, description and author beneath it, {You really don't need the author actually, just the other two} Cause XD, just givin a link isn't actaclly as appealing as a full description. XD, no offense, to you XD, but I'm lazy, and didn't even feel like copying and pasting my own story link, that's kinda sad on my part.**

**Joanna Helper: **

**Thanks ^_^ Everyone's always telling me that I need to work on my grammar but no one ever tell's me what GRAMMAR! So now I'm not aware and go back to make sure I have my your and you're right ^_^ that was a big help, plus I shortened the author note, and shall be more aware on how much I write/**

**_I have the next chapter! Anyway want it up? If so I gotta get to 40 comments! Come on people, you can do it!_**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

Compliment 96

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This was not funny. Not funny in the least bit. It was horrifying, humiliating, disturbing, disgraceful, agonizing, inane, flagrant, scurrilous, tortuous, and all the other words that J.D could think of to describe this in his vast..but in a way still small vocabulary. But out of all those words, funny, was not one.

"Wow, J.D, you look...." Elliot placed a hand to her mouth to withhold her giggle. "Hot." She finally managed to choke out.

Carla glanced up from her charts, she was about to return to them with a nod when suddenly she did a double-take. "Bambi!" Carla snapped in astonishment.

Turk drew himself away from the coffee maker, his coffee only have prepared as he looked his best friend up and down. "V-Bear....ya know..." For some reason the words he was looking for just wouldn't pass his lips and instead Turk found himself staring, mouth a gap at J.D.

"Hey, you guys have you see, Catherin?" Dr Cox made his way over towards the nurse's counter, his face buried in a chart before flipping it close. The moment the older doctor's eyes met his Newbie, he came to a complete halt in mid-step. "Or should I say, Nurse Catherin...by god, Newbie what in the world are you wearing?" Dr Cox's eyes trailed the nurse's outfit. But it wasn't just any outfit, it was one of those outfits you'd see a porn star wearing. One of those white, short skirts with a tight belly shirt. The kid was even wearing a pair of white high-heels with red crosses, the same color as the red cross that was stitched across the shirt and the small nurse's cap that was placed on the side of J.D's head. "You know that if you really wanted to become a girl, there are way more better ways then stalking around this hospital in one of those things. I mean, if you're gonna wear it at least get some boobs to fill that flat chest of yours."

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was that stupid janitor!" J.D placed both hands onto his hip, the doctor's chart, one in which was obviously not a sacred heart chart rested firmly between his thigh and wrist. There was even a stethoscope around J.D's neck, and by the looks of it, this was most likely the only thing the other was wearing that actually belonged to him. "And I'm not flat chested! I work out, and have quite a pack starting to show. _Thank you __**very **__much." _

"Really?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow. "Cause I'm pretty sure I don't see a hint of muscle, and that shirt's a pretty tight there, Brittney"

"W-Well, I do!" J.D shook his head as he stuck out his bottom lip, it was not at all helping the fact that he was trying to act masculine at the moment. "And I would like to say that-" J.D had raised a finger towards Dr Cox, but before he was able to finish his sentence there was a loud whistle and a hard slap. J.D all but jumped out of his skin, his hands moving to cover his ass as Todd strolled by giving him a wink. "Nice look there, J-Dog." The Todd clicked both fingers as he passed by, turning towards Dr Cox and raising his hand. "Hot five!"

Dr Cox stared at the hand as if it were some kind of demon...no more like as if it were Jordan. "No." He snapped, and Todd make a pout, before slouching and making his way off down the hall, every now and then stopping a doctor to try and receive his much needed five.

"And I-" J.D started up again, but he was suddenly pulled with a great force from the group, a large hand gripping his small arm. "Ow!" He tried to pull away but Dr Cox only tightened his grip. "Hey, where are we going?" J.D whined, finally giving up on trying to escape.

"We're getting you changed."

"Oh thank god!" J.D threw his free hand up, but he was suddenly greeted with a grin. "What?"

"You know, you would make a great nurse." Dr Cox gave him a wink, before shoving the boy into the locker room and walking off.

"HEY! THAT DOSEN'T COUNT AS A COMPLIMENT!" J.D called after him, but the older doctor paid his little outburst no heed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**YAH! This is actual kinda semi-long! Kinda....anyways, Please Read and Review.**


	6. Compliment 95

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Part: **6/100**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns none of characters or scrubs itself that is used in this story, never has and never will, just like how rainbows will never produce gold, pigs will never fly and a pink rabbit will never be able to get into your house and hide those little eggs that you find in the morning. **

**JD would also like to remind you that comments are loved! But...those comments that are giving some helpful advice would be nice, IF THEY ARE PLACED IN A NICE MANNER! Thank you very much. **

Extra: **This one wasn't the best chapter, the only idea I had to go on was the fact that Dr Cox wanted J.D to shave off his beard, and with that idea I put together the best story I could, especially with it being 3 o'clock in the morning. The Opening and middle weren't too good on my part but I did like the ending...ending meaning like the actual 5 last lines, XD, I'm not a big fan of the whole rest of the story. But as I said I'll be trying to write more longer chapters...sadly with this attempt it did not work out that great. Sorry.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

Compliment 95

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D strolled into the hospital, a grin on his face after his two day vacation from the hospital. "Dr Cox." J.D stood proudly before his mentor.

"Why look who's back, it's Paulina." Dr Cox turned, crossing his arms as he did his trademark nose swipe. "And what is that on your face? Is that a beard? Now Newbie, what poor defenseless animal did you steal that from? Nawty-Nawty." Dr Cox waved a finger at J.D.

"Ha ha, very funny." J.D furrowed his brows as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, Katie, don't tell me that things real." Dr Cox shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to take such news!"

"What?" J.D grinned. "Do I look to handsome now."

"Of course not." Dr Cox waved his hand in dismissal. "Do you know what you did! You upset the balance of nature! Girl's growing beards, what's next? Huh, men growing boobs." The doctor turned around still muttering to himself, every now and then throwing his hands up to emphasize it, even though J.D could no longer hear a word of his rant.

"Ah, don't listen to him Bambi, I think it looks...striking." Carla muttered as she leaned across the nurse's station.

"Really?" J.D grinned, rubbing at his chin.

"Of course." Carla smiled. "It gives you that manly look that no women can resist." Carla stated, grinning coyly at the other.

"Now, baby, you're married." Turk placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, Carla letting out a small sigh as she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She stated in fake disappointment. "Guess, there's no Bambi in my future." Carla couldn't help the laugh that emitted from her lips, the corners of her mouth turning up into a grin.

"Ah, don't listen to her or Dr Cox. Ya look good, man."

"Ah, thanks C-Bear." J.D leaned over to pull his best friend into a bear hug but he was pushed away.

"Hold on their, buddy, you're trying to act cool, remember."

"Oh yeah..." J.D straightened up and slicked back his hair, something that probably would have been cool back in the 70's but now it was just way overrated.

"Hey, your rounds..."

"Ah!" J.D grabbed for his charts before heading off towards the OC, man why was it that he was always forgetting those?

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey, have any of you seen, Mrs. BurlyBeard around?" Dr Cox muttered stepping up to Elliot and Carla.

"You mean, Bambi?" Carla narrowed her eyes on the other. "Why can't you just be supportive? Bambi likes it."

"So." He shook his head. "That thing only makes it look as if he has an animal living on his face."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Well, I can pull one off, not Shirley Temple over there." Dr Cox muttered, catching sight of his Newbie as he made his way towards the station, chatting away with one of the blonde nurse's. "Is that Coffee Lady?" Dr Cox growled.

"Ah, look, J.D's found himself a new girlfriend."

"See." Carla grinned. "It seems that a few people like the new look too."

Dr Cox turned his glare from the oncoming J.D towards Carla. "Yeah, I bet they're just talking it up on all the new beard grooming tips out there."

"Come on, you know you're just jealous."

"Jealous, now?" Dr Cox gave a look. "Oh really."

"Yeah." Carla shrugged her shoulders. "I think you hate the fact that Bambi hasn't been hanging on you recently."

"And I should be jealous of that because...why?"

"You know you like having him follow you around...I heard you called him your little puppy."

Dr Cox shook his head as he held up a finger. "Oh, no no no no no, you see, I called him a puppy, I never said anything about him being _my_ little puppy, I was simply stating the fact that he was like any annoying, unpotty-trained, lovesick little puppy."

"You said I was loyal." Dr Cox turned to find J.D at his side a large smile on his unshaven face, Coffee Lady had obviously parted with him to go her separate way.

"I also said that I would trade you for one of those flashy show dogs in a heart-beat." Dr Cox muttered.

"Ya still said it."

"Why are you in this conversation? I believe this was between me and your mother here."

A large grin crossed the other's face as he titled his head up towards the ceiling his eyes glazing over before there was a sharp whistle and a snap of fingers in his face.

"And don't even start, I am _not _your father, and never in the world of me, would I think of you as my son."

"Your wife?"

Both Carla and Dr Cox turned disturbed and shocked looks on him. "I was fishin'?" J.D shrugged his shoulders.

"Fishing for what?" Carla raised an eyebrow, but before he could answer, Dr Cox had turned with a huff and stormed off down the hall.

"What's up with him?" J.D turned towards Carla, but he only received a shrug in return.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dr Cox found himself staring into a cup of hot coffee, a glare on his face that was quite well reflected within the brown substance.

"Can I touch it?"

His eyes moved up to a table, and to no surprise he was greeted with the sight of Newbie, a girl, he was sure this time it was the girl that worked the gift shop, running a hand across the his face, her fingers trailing across his beard.

Dr Cox could have sworn he heard his teeth crack as he clenched his jaw.

"How long have you-"

There was a loud screech of chair legs as Dr Cox stood from his seat, a snarl on his face as he turned and headed from the cafe towards the waiting room.

A puzzled J.D staring after him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

He sat on the couch, the remote in his hand as he stared up at Oprah, the only thing at the moment that was on, and able to take his attention away from his worries. Not that he was gonna admit them as his worries...or problems, cause then he would have to also admit the fact that he was infact jealous and...Ah! He was thinking about the dang kid again.

"Dr Cox."

"Great" Dr Cox muttered as he felt the couch level out as J.D plopped down beside him, there was a silence that lasted for quite between them for some time until J.D finally spoke up.

"So..."

"So, what, Hannah?"

J.D shrugged his shoulder's as Dr Cox turned his eyes away from the TV to look at him. "So, are ya going to admit that you were wrong?"

"Wrong about what, Newbie?"

"About my beard, I know that you noticed. I mean it's kinda hard not to notice all the girls that have been hanging around the J-Ster." Dr Cox turned his eyes back onto the TV, but the kid's cocky grin never left his mind.

"Nope." Dr Cox stated before it fell quiet again. J.D sighed as he stood back up, maybe he'd try later, he was sure that the other would cave in eventually and compliment his beard, he had too, he still had so many compliments left to go.

"Shave it off."

"What?" J.D stopped mid-step towards the door. "But all the girl's like it!"

Dr Cox never turned his eyes from the TV, as he spoke. "You look..." J.D could see the sudden clenching of teeth and the gulp that the other had taken... "better, without it." J.D found himself without words, the doctor finally turning his eyes to meet his. "And that, Newbie..._is _a compliment."

-=-

There was a debate, get all the girls, or be _better_ looking for Dr Cox...girl's or Dr Cox...

And who would of thought, that the next day J.D would walk in without a hint of a beard.

"You look good." Dr Cox nodded, and J.D could have sworn that he saw a small smile on the other's lips. "And that's...my own option, it's not a compliment."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Please read and Review! I am really trying my hardest to update as fast as I can, I was so extactic to see that I had over 1,260 profile page views! I even have 20 author alerts and 16 favorites! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR'S AND ALERT'S PAGES! **

**Sorry if you weren't satisfied with this chapter, I wasn't much either. Maybe I should just stick with shorter chapters, they always seem to come out better anyways, plus the shorter they are the more details I get to put in.**


	7. Compliment 94

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing, never had and never will, yatta, yatta, yatta, kittys, puppys and ice cream cones.**

Part: **7/100**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments**

Compliment 94

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a slip-up, a moment that he would most likely forever regret, and something that he was sure to never happen again.

"You actually kept it?"

Dr Cox narrowed his eyes on the object in his locker, why had he not noticed the kid behind him? Why had he not taken more percussion before opening it? Knowing full well that if the other saw it, he would never live it down.

"Yeah..." Dr Cox eyed the t-shirt, it was the one that he had been given by J.D the one that had been worn by the entire staff on his return, yes...that one. The 'Welcome back Coxer' T-shirt. "I use it wipe up the water after my shower."

The older doctor turned to see a look of admiration still on the other's face. "I mean it." He nodded, pursuing his lips as he furrowed his brows, it was one of things he did when he was being sarcastic, but trying to look serious.

"You kept it..." The other cooed again.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes! I kept the damn thing." Dr Cox slammed his locker shut and J.D shot up, turning his attention from the closed locker towards the now peeved doctor.

"Ha ha, I get it. You don't like the fact that I discovered one of your little secrets."

"A...little secret?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow. Now if there was one thing that the other didn't have, was secrets, why would he try to hide something like that? So what if he kept the kid's shirt in his locker? It was...cool, and...somewhat of a good luck charm...he wore it under his white coat every now and then, but...it wasn't some kind of secret! It would _never _be some kind of secret, no matter how much the kid thought it would be.

"You liked it didn't you." J.D's grin widened.

"Do not."

"Do too.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not...Why am I arguing this with you?" Dr Cox snapped.

"Cause...you don't want to admit you liked my shirt." J.D smirked, which only got on the other's nerve's even more.

"Fine, you want me to admit it? Yeah...Yeah, I like the shirt, yeah, I kept it in my locker, it's a good luck charm, and yeah....not _all _of your ideas are ridiculous."

A wide smile crossed the younger doctor's face.

"That's compliment seven." Perry muttered, turning towards the doors to leave the locker room.

"And ninety-three more to go." J.D called after him in a sing-song voice.

He turned back around. "If you keep pushing it, you'll be dead before you get another one."

J.D pulled his fingers across his lips, zipping them.

A small smile flickered on Dr Cox's lips before he vanished out into the hall.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**XD, yes Dr cox actually did say that comment on scrubs, but to Elliot not to J.D and thought that the other deserved to know it too, so I came up with this little chapter. I already have another chapter, but sadly, I want to do that for chapter ten, cause it has a long awaited moment I wanted to do T_T help me out with finding some more ideas for this fic! PLEASE! That way you can finally get that chapter. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Compliment 93

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie **

Disclaimer: **Perry reminds you that Emo Barbie owns nothing, there....that's all I'm gonna say....seriously. That's it....start reading the story already!**

Part: **8/100**

Extra: **Excused my failed attempt at drunken language. I'm not exactly an expert on how a drunker talks. XD, I was horrified at all the misspelled words I had to put in to make him sound drunk T_T I still don't think it got threw. **

**Also this chapters a little weird I put the compliment in the middle of the chapter because the actual point was of what that compliment implied and what it held behind it, which is explained in the end. ^_^ Read and Review. **

**Also sorry for the fact that I didn't update any of my scrubs fanfics, I was sick, so I haven't updated in three days.**

**_Dedicated to: star twinkle for giving me the idea to use Jack. _**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

Compliment 93

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_It was my day off, I was so excited, a whole day in which I was planning on spending with none other then my best friend Turk himself, and my brother Dan. Now that may not seem like the best way to spend such a day, but to me I could cram in family time and Gilmore Girl's all at the same time. Even if Dan, wasn't such a grand sport when it came to watching it, for my sake he at least dealt with it. _

"Pass ma anothe' beer, Jahnny."

_Even if his way isn't exactly the greatest._

"Dude, that's your sixth one in the last two hours." Turk spoke up.

"Well, whadda expect? I gotta pass the time soom how sittin' here watin' this crap." Dan waved a flimsy hand towards the television.

"Dan...we've only been watching this Gilmore Girl's for the last half hour."

"Really?" Dan turned to look at the two with a confused look, both doctors giving him a nod at the same time. "Well pass ma a beer anyways." Dan waved his hand.

"Dan listen, we can't spend any quality time if you're drunk off your-Hold on..." J.D dug into his pocket and pulled out his pager.

"Who is it?" Turk asked, trying to look over J.D's shoulder.

"It's Dr Cox..."

"Man, doesn't he know you're off today? Doesn't he have anything better to do then page you 24/7?"

"Nah man, this looks important." J.D stood to his feet, there was no doubt it was important cause the words that were scanned across the pager were: Need Help, A.S.A.P. And if that didn't define it, well that fact that Dr Cox _needed_ his help sure did.

"Come on, V-Bear, it's just getting to the best part." Turk motioned towards the TV, J.D thankful that at least his friend was sober.

"No, Sorry." J.D shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Well, you're not actually gonna leave me with _him_ are you!" Turk called out after him, but he had already shut the door. Sighing Turk turned back to look at Dan, whether it was fortunately or unfortunately for him, Dan was now snoring away, drool dripping down the side of his mouth with an unfinished beer bottle in his hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D made his way into the hospital a wide grin on his face as he quickly made it towards the front desk.

"Bambi...isn't today your day off? I thought Turk and Dan were going to spend it with you." Carla looked up from behind the counter.

"Yeah, well, I got this." J.D held up his pager for Carla to read the message. "He said he needed my help!"

"Oh, did he now..." Carla furrowed her brows in annoyance, the exact opposite reaction that he had been expecting.

"Clarabelle! It's about time!" There was a sharp whistle followed by small claps and a giggle.

"D.J! D.J!" Came the happy voice of someone who J.D had thought he would never see at the hospital.

"Jacky." A wide smile crossed J.D's lips as Dr Cox neared him.

"Here." J.D suddenly found himself with a arm full of toddler.

"What?" The younger doctor turned to look up at his 'mentor'.

"Jordan put him on me, cause she wanted to have her little 'me' time."

"So...this is what you need help with?" J.D looked offended.

"What? You didn't actually think that I needed medical help from _you, _did you?" Dr Cox let out a laugh as he turned on his heels and headed back towards the elevators.

"D.J, D.J!" Came the cry once more as two arms were suddenly constricting his neck.

"Sorry Bambi, I didn't know he had paged you."

J.D shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well...it's not your fault." He muttered before heading off towards the cafeteria.

-=-=-=-=-

"Why there's our number one Nanny." Dr Cox grinned.

"Oh, goody, how long did that compliment take you." J.D glared at the other doctor with upturned eyes. He was positioned cross-leggid on the floor helping Jack build a castle of blocks in the children's playroom.

"Well actually that was a statement, but go ahead, guess that just counts as one less compliment doesn't it."

"Doesn't matter, you still owe me 92 more." J.D shrugged his shoulder.

"True." Dr Cox leaned down, swooping up his son in a grunt and hoisting him into the air. "So how are ya doin', buddy?"

"Gooda." Jack stated with a grin, one finger stuck into the corner of his mouth as saliva made a trail down into his sleeve.

"Well ain't that just peachy." Dr Cox gave his son a wink, handing him back towards J.D as the younger doctor stood up.

"Hey-" Dr Cox had turned, ready to head out and back to work when J.D caught his attention again.

"Yeah, Nancy." Dr Cox turned to give the other a stern look, however it quickly turned into surprise at the snarl he was getting from the younger doctor.

"What do you think I am? You call me in on my day off to watch your kid? This is my day, not yours, I didn't have to come in you know, I could have ignored your page, but I had came anyway, expecting to find a doctor who needed my help. But instead I find that I've simply been conned into watching his kid? What do you take me for? Some kind of wussy who you can just pawn things off on? Cause that's not how it works." Jack had obviously sensed the sudden tension between the two, because he had wrapped his arms around J.D's neck and was now clinging on for dear life, but he soon let go at the silence that proceeded, turning to look at his father.

"Is that all?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow. "Cause I got patients who actually need my time, in which you are now wasting." The older doctor turned back and stood before J.D. "Now, if you excuse me, daddy has some work to do." Dr Cox gave his son a chaste kiss on the forehead, before he swiped one from J.D as well. Something that, if he gave notice to, he didn't show. "Bye." He sent a wave back towards the two. His composer however was short lived, cause the moment he turned that corner, unannounced to J.D, the doctor made a straight route to the bathroom, ready to wash away the heat that had suddenly raced to his face.

-=-=-=-=-

_I got a kiss from Dr Cox!_

J.D could have pranced around the hospital in joy, even though the kiss had only been on his cheek, it had still been contact!

But then again, if he really thought of it, wasn't that exactly what he did when he kissed Jordan and Jack? If he really did think back, it was most likely just some unconscious move, kiss his son, then he kisses his wife...

J.D fell back to the floor with Jack, letting out a sigh as he watched the boy continue building the castle. Now not only was he being used as a Nanny, he was also being a replacement for Jack's mother.

"Ah, D.J."

_And speak of the devil._

J.D turned his attention up towards the women. "Now isn't that a sight? No Perry around?" Jordan took a look around the room.

"No, he's off on work."

"Oh...that's funny." Jordan reached down to pick up Jack.

"What's funny?" J.D felt the sudden rage hit him again, was she implying what he thought she was implying? "You think I can't take care of Jack or something? Cause really, I'm not in the mood to hear anything from you. I get your son pushed on me, on a day off, I'm being treated like some kind of slave, and to top it off, I don't even get some kind of thank you, or "I'm sorry J.D for making you watch my son I never wanted on your day off." speech." J.D threw up his hands.

Jordan furrowed her brows as she pulled her son to her. "Listen D.J, we both know I don't exactly like you, you're not my type at all, too girly." Jordan caught the sudden outburst that was about to come fourth from the other, but cut if of f before it had even began. "But...I don't think that you get the picture. It's true, Perry never wanted a son, but he got one...and he loves him. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't just hand that only son of his off to anyone. So before you start getting all pissy, and throwing a temper-tantrum, I advise you realize just how important you must be to Perry for him to rely on you for something like watching his son." Jordan gave a smile of satisfaction as she watched the anger vanish from the kids face. "Now if you don't mind, I've got an appointment with a very handsome hair stylist."

_Like husband, like wife...Ex-wife._

J.D couldn't help the smile that crossed his own lips at the thought.

"Guess what." Jack clapped his hands together.

"What?" J.D watched as Jordan leaned in to give her son a Eskimo kiss, both of them heading towards the doors.

"Daddy gave D.J a kiss." Jordan paused a moment, J.D froze, awaiting the women to turn around but instead she simply reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone before returning her attention back towards her son and continuing on.

"Oh did he now." Jordan didn't sound as giddy as she had a second ago, and he wasn't at all too pleased with the tone.

-=-=-=-=-

J.D sighed as he made his way towards the back doors, if he was lucky he could make it back to Turk's apartment before the other had to start his shift.

"Ah, look, there goes number one Nanny." Dr Cox smirked as he watched the other walk by, however the comment didn't bother himself as much as it had before, in fact...it made him smile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Well It wasn't what I had expected to have as a chapter, or as a compliment, seeing as to the fact that there wasn't really a compliment within it other then Dr Cox stating that J.D was the number one nanny, but the main part was the hidden meaning behind the nanny. {As Jordan points out} So I tried to get that in this little chapter. Tell me if I was able to get that whole point in and what you thought of it.**


	9. Compliment 92

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you, yet once again that Emo Barbie owns nothing, NOTHING! Get that through your head. Nothing that is associated with scrubs, other then the fanfics she writes.**

Part: **9/100**

Extra:** This is short to the point, with little else sorry, please excuse it, but I needed a ninth chapter so that I could upload the 10th tomorrow.**

**YAH! I now have 20 favorites and 40 alerts for this story XD, I found it amazing that it was like half the number of alerts for the favorites XD**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 92_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D made his way into the hospital, his eyes drooped and his scrubs wrinkled.

"Bambi, you look horrible. Are you feeling alright?" Carla quickly made it around the nurse's desk, placing a hand on the other's forehead with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carla." J.D sighed, pushing the Latino women's hand away. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

Carla cocked her head so that she could make eye contact with the slouched doctor. "Well, you know Bambi if you ever want to talk, I'll always be here."

"Yeah." J.D gave her a small smile, though it didn't seem to ease the women's worries in the least. "I have to go take care of my patients." J.D reached out for his charts, eager to get away from the women, but he was stopped short.

"J.D...you have a new patient." J.D turned a slightly confused look on her, he was sure that Elliot had stated she wanted all the new patients. "Dr Cox gave her to you...She's an eleven year old girl..."

"Oh." J.D shrugged his shoulders, it made sense Dr Cox never did like working with kids, though why she wasn't down in pediatrics confused him.

"She has cancer."

"Oh...." J.D paused, staring down at the charts on the counter. This was not going to help his mood.

-=-=-=-

It had gone to say that J.D was not at all into it, he had gone and screwed up three patients medication, and had given an femoral swan to someone who definitely didn't need it.

So he had eventually decided that he needed to sit down and try to collect his thoughts, and judgments.

Or at least that was what he was planning on doing until he was interrupted by Dr Cox.

"What are you doing? You gave a swan to a patient with _the flu._"

J.D shook his head. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not all there today. I've just been having a lot on my mind you know."

"Newbie, you don't have time to go and worry about every patient and what's going to happen."

"No, it's not that." J.D sighed. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind from my personal life."

Dr Cox glowered as he took a seat beside J.D on the break room couch. "Newbie, there is a line between professional life and private life. When you walk threw those doors, all those worries and fears that you have for your private life should _nah-ever _be brought with you, because when the only thing that's on your mind is your private life, your going to end up either making a mistake or killing someone. The only thing that _should _be going threw your head is whether or not you should be giving the drug addict a prescription for pain medication for that leg pain he claims to have."

"But I don't have a dru-"

"It was an example, now don't interrupt."

J.D lowered his head once more, receiving a sigh from the other doctor.

"Listen, I want you to get up and head into that room over there." Dr Cox pointed a finger in the direction of one of his patients rooms, the room he had yet to step foot into today...the little girl's room. "You want to know why? Because I cannot go into that room for the life of me with any sort of smile or sympathy...and by god Catherine...that girl needs as much sympathy and tenderness she can get. And it's not only her that wants to see a smile on that face of yours..." Dr Cox stood there, mouth open, but nothing came for some time. J.D raised an eyebrow until finally the other spoke again. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." The doctor muttered to himself. "_**I **_like that smile a lot too."

"Really." J.D gave a huge grin, but Dr Cox was getting up and heading off towards the hall, something he always seemed to do whenever J.D asked a question.

"No, I just needed to add a compliment somewhere in that rant."

_Why was it that Dr Cox always has to turn or walk away from me when ever he says things like that?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Not the best but I'm getting there ^_^ I've just been trying to pull whatever I can off the top of my head.

**Sorry about the short little thought from J.D there, but the reason I put that is because later on in the story that's all going to be explained by Dr Cox. I just wanted to point out that J.D had indeed realized that that other doctor had a habit of doing it.**


	10. Compliment 91

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing...and with all that blobbity blah blah stuff that she also doesn't own. Kay. Now run along and read the fic.**

Extra: **The Compliment in this one is a little...hard to find, cause it's kinda in Dr Cox's rant, tell me if you noticed it when you read it please. . **

**Also from now on I'm going to try and dedicate each chapter to someone...you know, it's kinda like a little fame...I feel happy whenever one of my alerted author's on fanfiction talk about me on their chapters...{Though No one actually has XD}**

Part:** 10/100**

_**REWVIWERS:**_

**Charm Shadow: **_Yes, this is Yaoi XD. Or as we like to say in english Gay._..or Homosexual, though I myself am a big fan of yaoi manga's and all so I know what you mean XD. GO GRAVITATION! {No, not the force, the manga .}

**Also I know this may seem weird, but I do indeed like to notice people that review, and I have noticed a few things like: I was going to dedicate this to catgrl106 cause she was reviewing almost every chapter but then...she stopped O_o! T_T she disappeared after chapter 6...where'd ya go huh? And you too RandomerHere. XD though I thank both of you for reviewing my other scrubs fics ^_^.**

_**Dedicated to:**_

**Kim Briggs: **_Cause even though she didn't comment a lot on here, she's reviewed and read almost all my other scrubs fandoms! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 91_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

He held the two slips of paper in his hand, his eyes examining the words printed across the top.

"So Kelso stuck you with the business trip again?" Dr Cox quickly looked up, stuffing the papers into his jacket pocket before giving a shrug.

"Yeah." He muttered to Carla.

"Oh! Who are you taking? Because you know me, I'm ready to go if you were ever needing to choose someone with the expert knowledge of medicine and you know, if you wanted a girl to go along." Elliot gave a wink, which in all ways did all but seduce the other, pushing the hair out of her face as she gave a coy grin. "And just think, I'm both! I mean, I'm even a go-getter, a good picker-uper for all those times when you get down and you know-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Elliot gave a small smile.

"Barbie, you are an annoying, bitchy little bumblebee that likes to buzz around annoying the hell out of me in anyway possible. There would be no way that I would have ever thought of taking you along."

"Oh..." Elliot's smile fell.

Dr Cox turned back towards the nurse's desk where Carla was now giving him a glare. "What?"

"Then who _are _you taking?"

"Carla, if I knew that, I still wouldn't be walking around this hospital with two train tickets in my pocket." Dr Cox furrowed his brows as he picked up his chart from the counter before turning. "And Barbie..if you take one more step towards me...well let's just say it won't be a pretty picture." Dr Cox turned to glare at the women, ever since he had taken his attention away from her, she had been inching closer and closer, as if doing so would change the older doctor's mind.

With a snap of the her heel's Elliot let out a huff before turning and storming off.

"Drama queen." Dr Cox rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned and headed off down the hall.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Even though the older doctor had thought that he had made his point earlier, Elliot had never actually quit. She had tried over and over to get his attention, trying to get all the patients he had, working as many case's with him and even trying to eat lunch with him. And though he had pointed out each time that the only thing that she was actually doing was wearing down his nerve's more, she had insisted on pursuing him.

In fact the only person he hadn't seen today was...

"Newbie." The overworked doctor grabbed onto the other's arm, a look of horror crossing the youngers face. "Where have you been all day?" Dr Cox demanded a look of rage crossing his feature's as the other glanced around for an escape root. At the moment they were both in a hallway, Dr Cox having been headed towards the nurse's office, and J.D obviously having just left it.

"W-what do you mean?" The other squeaked his hands clutching at the charts that he held.

"I mean, it seems to me that you've been avoiding me all day."

"No..." J.D never looked directly at the other, and it just seemed to annoy him even more. "I've just been busy."

"Really now? Because I don't think that there's ever, in the life of me, been a time where you _actually _placed work before me. I mean, I do thank that unnamed god for this moment, because I actually don't have you following after me like a sad little puppy but...today, Newbie was actually a day that I was looking for that. Because you see, with your absence I've suddenly had Barbie at my back, and _believe it or not _there, Sarah, she is..._actually,_ more annoying then you. Granted you are, in fact a raving pain in the ass, but you...are this much-" Dr Cox held up to finger's to measure the distance, though he was sure that his fingers were anything more then an inch or two apart. "less annoying then little Ms. Dye Job." Dr Cox reached his hand into his pocket, his fingers brushing against the tickets that were just inside. "So I was-"

There was a sudden beeping, and J.D glanced down towards the waist band of his scrubs, pulling out the pager that was attached before he quickly glanced at the other. "Dr Cox, even though I do love these little rants, I have patients to take care of." J.D quickly pushed past the other doctor making his way down the hall in a hurry.

Dr Cox sighed as he turned, pulling his hand out of his pocket to examine the tickets. In all truth he had already picked his partner for the trip, and their name was already printed across the ticket. He had..like it or not actually asked Kelso for the trip, stating that Kelso could even count it as his vacation time. Oh the old bastard was glad to agree;if there was anything that Kelso hated the most, it was vacation time...of course that is, when it's not _himself_ on that vacation. His second was business trips.

"_You're paying for the trip yourself then. If it's your vacation time, then I won't pay." _

"_Yeah, I was guessing as much." Dr Cox glared at the other doctor. "Don't worry I'll be paying for both tickets." _

"Newbie, I was wondering if you wanted to go on this business trip with me." Dr Cox muttered, though of course it was too himself, since the kid was already long gone. "Damn, how hard was that?" He huffed, pocketing the tickets once more before turning on his heels and heading off towards the cafeteria. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Carla any more, of course if he had continued on he would have noticed Jordan, Elliot's pager in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Oh, it'll be a lot harder then you think, Perry." Jordan grinned, turning and heading for the elevators.

-=-=-=-

_~2 Hours Later~_

"Hey Carla..." Elliot made her way over towards the nurse's station, a look of panic showing as she brushed back the hair from her face. "Have you seen my pager?"

"No." Carla shrugged her shoulders. "Where did you last see it?"

Elliot paused a moment mouth gapped as she turned her her eyes towards the ceiling. "I...don't know." She finally muttered before turning to look back at Carla, the Latino letting out a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**So? What did you think? I'm sorry everyone. I know, I know, I haven't updated in a few days, I realize that so sorry, but hey! I wanted a break XD. And...I couldn't think of any good updates for any of my scrubs fanfics, sorry you guys. Also I realize that some of you are waiting on Drop Dead Doctor, and a few other Jdox fics of mine, and I promise...that I'll update them soon. Especially DDD{Drop dead doctor} ^_^ ….{Is it bad to talk about other fics your doing in an author's note O_o?...I know I was yelled at once for something like that} **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**ALSO! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT: The compliment was the J.D was This |...| much less annoying then Elliot. Sorry if you didn't get that. **


	11. Compliment 90

Title: **100 Compliments **

Author: **Emo Barbie **

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that emo barbie owns **_**nothing...**_**other then maybe her own fics. However she doesn't own any of the characters or places that are used in this fic, they all belong to scrubs and Bill Lawerance, they will never belong to her....no matter how much she wishes, that unnamed god up there will never grant her that wish.**

Extra: **I am SOOOOOO sorry for the delay, but my vacation is FINALLY over, and I will be getting back to writing again. Most likely I'll be updating my scrubs fics, probably one to two fics a day...or every other day. That is, until school starts up again. Then it'll probably dwindle down to every other, other day. So for now, I'll hope to finish some of the fics I started before school starts up.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make me so happys. I'm up to 75! WHOOHOO!**

_**Dedicated to:**_

**Depressed Chibi: **Thanks for reading ALLL my fics{I think all of them at least}

**And RandomerHere:** For being the first {I think the first XD} To actually go out of her way and find me on Deviantart. {This is were I disappeared to when I stopped updating XD} You helped to remind me that there are actual people out there still waiting for me to update my fics.

_Italics: {Not inside a speech thingy: ""These things} _J.D's thoughts

_**Bold Italics: **_Perry's thoughts.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 90_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Things should have been working out today for the young doctor, things shouldn't have been as hectic as they were. Patients coming in, left and right. J.D getting stuck with the most critical one's, because Dr Cox had decided that they were to bothersome for himself to take care of, and to top it off, most of those criticals...died. There were car accident victims, drive by victims, even hit and run victims. And with all those victim's J.D started to really hate cars. Most to all of those accidents and deaths, could have been avoided if cars had never been invented.

"J.D, Mrs. Vanoulis, is crashing." J.D snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to see Elliot sticking her head out of the room across from the nurse's station.

That was just terrific.

J.D made his way into the room, pushing past the nurse's and grabbing the paddle's from Elliot.

_Well, at least there was nothing worse that could happen today._

-=-=-=-=-=-

In the end the patient had died, it was no surprise to J.D; in fact....he had expected it. Of course, he had expected a lot of things today, but...so far, not one of them had come true.

But like usual, he had no choice but to go and tend to his other patients....and act as if everything was fine.

"Newbie, what do you think your doing?" J.D glanced up from the nurse's station, a chart held in one hand.

"I'm...taking a break." He muttered.

"And what in god's name, gave you the idea that you could "_take a break_" now?"

J.D turned to glare at the other. "Well, I did, I decided that I needed one."

"Really? Because if there was a moment of your time that was away from a patient, I'd think that you'd be spending it _actually _trying to improve on mastering that skill called "being a doctor" so that you can _actually_ walk around here wearing those scrubs and that name tag that label you as one."

_And though it was simply one of Dr Cox's__ usual __rants, and one of his__ usual __actions of putting his anger off on someone, today was just not a day for __usual__._

"Well for your information, I believe that I'm one _hell _of a doctor. And if you had actually gone and taken care of some of these patients instead of me, well then maybe you wouldn't be standing here with the extra time to rant either. Or maybe even I'd be the one with the extra time to rant to you while **you** took one of these _"unneeded" _breaks." J.D snapped at the other. "And just so you know, I didn't _have _to take these patients of yours, I could have simply declined, and told you to take care of them **yourself. **Maybe you should stop criticizing me and actually appreciate me for once, cause I don't think there is one person in here that cares about you, and could put up with as much crap from you as I do."

_Yep, not a usual day at all._

Dr Cox was taken aback a moment and by the time he had snapped out of it J.D had already turned and had disappeared down the hall.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Two more patients had crashed on him today, and he only had an hour left in his agonizing shift. So...he had taken it and his sorrows to his usual spot.

"Newbie, you know....you really should find a new place to sulk." Dr Cox stepped into the break room, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah..." J.D muttered without glancing up, he was sprawled out on the couch, his head turned to the side so that he was staring at the pants that could be seen from beneath the older doctor's white coat.

The other male sighed before making his way over, picking up the other's feet and tossing them to the floor. J.D was went to the ground as well as Dr Cox took a seat on the couch. "Ow..." J.D stood to his feet as he rubbed his head. "You could've asked me to move."

"Yeah..." Dr Cox made a small attempt at a shrug as he pouted. It took J.D a moment before he realized he was making fun of him by mimicking his earlier response.

"I really don't have time for you." J.D furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Oh? But you have time to sit around and sulk?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow.

The question should have caught the other off guard, but instead it only spurred the other on. "Yes." J.D growled as he climbed back onto the couch. "Now, get your ass off my couch!" J.D slammed his feet into the other doctor's side, with a surprising force that actually pushed the doctor over and into the couch's side. Luckily not onto his ass and on the floor.

Dr Cox turned a glare onto the other as he pushing the male's feet back to the floor, he was sure there was going to be a bruise on his side later. "Now listen here, you ungrateful-" Dr Cox stopped midsentence at the look he received from the other. God was he a stucker for the kid. And he was in no mood for what happened earlier that day. "Listen Newbie..." He stated again. "I know I usually come in here to rant at you...and in truth, that's _exactly _what I'm going to do. It's me, it's what I do, and you know that better than anyone. So just sit there and listen like the good little Newbie you are, because this rant...will be the only one of it's kind that I will give you." Dr Cox waited, just in case the other was going to blow up again, but when he simply slouched onto the corner of the couch the other continued. "Your a doctor, doctor's make mistake's, their human. Their made that way, and sometimes...even when you don't make mistake's patients die. There's just no way to stop that from happening. And no matter how many people died today...none of that was your fault. I know you think that I pushed off all my patients on to you, but...I didn't. I did it because your a better doctor then me...in a way." Dr Cox threw in at the sudden look of awe that crossed the youngers face. "Because, even though all those patients died, I know for a fact that you haven't yet thought about quiting as a doctor."

J.D turned a stare down at the floor. "Yeah..."

"But me...Newbie, after that third person had died, I would have been out that door without a second thought. But your not selfish enough to think that, your to occupied on not letting that happen to the next patient that that thought doesn't even cross your mind. And that's...what I like about you. It's what catches my eye, and what makes me need you. Do you understand? Because without you...I couldn't be the doctor that I want to be."

J.D found a smile suddenly crossing his face.

"So you like me?" He smirked.

The other doctor glared at him

_**No you idiot...**_

But that scowl was gone and instead replaced with a deep sigh.

"...something like that..."

_**It's more then that...**_

The kid stood to his feet and headed for the door, his head going into overdrive as he went back into his lala land.

"Naive kid." Dr Cox shook his head as he stood up, a ticket falling out of his pocket. "Shit..." Dr Cox muttered as he stared at the paper. He still hadn't asked the kid...the tickets had been sitting in his pocket rotting away for the last three days, and the trip was in two... "Hey! Sarah!" Dr Cox quick stepped...cause there was no way the other was so eager that he was going to run, towards the door, and stepped out just far enough that he was an inch away from the door.

J.D turned around to stare at the other doctor, a look of confusion placed on his face.

"I'm dragging you to that meeting with me!" Dr Cox held up the two tickets as he watched the kids eyes grow wide.

He had an instant to think before the kid ran and tackled him...though the other doctor only stumbled back a bit with the impact.

J.D pulled away a moment. "Wait...does this count as a compliment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No..." He muttered prying the other off him. "But that rant did."

The younger doctor shrugged his shoulder's. "Works for me."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Okay...it didn't exactly turn out like I wanted it too: See I based the chapter after a few short things I had: one was the rant, I have ideas for rants and this was one of them...so I made it into a HUGE compliment XD, and a small sentence that had popped into my head:**

J.D grinned up at the other. "So you like me...a little, right?"

_No you idiot..._

Dr cox shook his head in disbelief before muttering "...yeah..."

_I love you._

**But of course, the whole I love you thing, is too sappy and uncoxian for me, so...I changed it up a bit. **

**The chapter didn't come out to great, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have comments about it! I think to issue is just the fact that I haven't written in a while. I actually...pretty much stopped writing COMPLETELY while I was taking my break XD. And I lost my groove XD**

**XD, I was looking at my story traffic and I was surprised to see a 100-200 vistor average XD, I didn't expect so many. Before I started making scrubs fics, I had like a 20-50 average, if that!**


	12. Compliment 89

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you....oh to hell with it! You already know it!**

Part: **12/100**

Extra: **Also if anyone is interested I'm kinda looking for a beta. I've decided I need one, not for all my storys...but for some of them, you know.**

_**Reviews:**_

**iTiffany19:**_ How did chapter 11 give you a deja vu? Huh, huh O_o me's wants to know! _

**MoonlightWalks:**_ So the whole Jordan thing in chapter10 is a nono? T_T Was it bad of mes? Oh's ohs, looky at the dedication!_

**_And why thank you _MostlyScrubbed. _I did indeed have a wondrous vacation.._**

**Dedication:**

_**MoonlightWalks: XD, because I loved your review, XD it made me laugh. And yesh! No threatening the author's! Didn't your publisher ever taught it's impolite {XD}**_

_**Also a minor dedication to QuixoticLullaby: Cause your AWESOMES! BUT BUT BUT YOU STOPPED REVIEWING THIS T_T come's back!**_

**This is a short chapter, but...I didn't have much to go on. **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments**

_Compliment 89_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day, a day of sunshine and rainbows, a day that just shined of happiness. Why? Because today was the day that J.D and Dr Cox were going off on a trip, well garnering the fact that it was indeed a business trip...but a trip none the less. And to top it off it was just going to be Dr Cox and J.D....all by themselves...the two of them spending a whole four days together! Just them together for a whole 96 hours...well counting the 18 hours they were gonna be spending on the train...but 96 hours all the same.

And that was why J.D had gotten up **extra **early this morning to prepare himself. He had spend so much time on his hair, making sure that it was _exactly _how he wanted it. Taking the rest of the morning to find the right outfit and......

"What a horrible day..." J.D muttered, stepping into the hospital. He was supposed to be meeting Dr Cox here, since the doctor had worked all night, he was supposed to meet him here and then they were both going to head towards the train station.

"Who takes trains now a days anyway." He muttered dragging his soaking wet body threw the halls.

"Bambi! What happened?" Carla eyed the young doctor when he had finally reached his destination.

"Sasha broke down." He muttered "So I had to walk, and to top it off, it started down pouring half way here." He motioned towards his hair. "Do you know how long it took me to get my hair right this morning! And my perfect outfit it ruined now!" The male pouted, his shoulder's slouching.

"Oh please, Sarah. Will you stop your whining."

J.D turned to give the other doctor a look of hurt, trying to force pity out of the other, of course with no prevail. "But now...now I look horrible for our trip."

The other doctor rolled his eyes as he leaned down. "Catherine, you look hot...hotter then that guy there." Dr Cox stated with a wink.

J.D's eyes widened as he turned to examine the person that Dr Cox had just compared him too, Dr Cox had just said he was hotter then...

"Dr Kelso..." J.D made a face. The head of medicine had just walked in, and in the same situation as J.D had been in moments ago. A glare was plastered to the soaking wet male, shoving people out of his path as he headed for his office.

"Well of course." Dr Cox grinned as he straighted up. "See, you're like a drenched cat...while Bobbo there is more like a drowned rat. And we all know that either way, a rat is the most disgusting thing. I mean, I'd rather pick a drenched cat then a wet or dry rat any day." The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what..." J.D turned to look at Dr Cox. "I'm not offended by that."

The older doctor raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." J.D grinned. "Cause either way...you still called me hot." J.D shook his hips before skipping off down the hall, though were to...was kinda the question.

"Now wait a minute...!" Dr Cox shouted after the other.

"It's no use." Carla leaned over the desk to watch her Bambi skip around a corner. "He's too far off in la la land to hear you."

"You know..." Dr Cox turned his attention back to the women. "I didn't call him _hot._"

"Mm-hm." Carla nodded her head as she returned her attention back towards the papers on the desk. "Sure you didn't." She stated with a smile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Man I've been trying my hardest to come up with one for this stupid compliment! I mean ever since I've made the first chapter I've been dying to put this compliment in here. The original compliment was: "Yeah, you look better then that guy" * points at Kelso* But I could just never find a story to go around it. Well AH-HA! I finally got one! **

**XD, I was trying desperately to think of a new chapter, to celebrate the 50 alerts I got for this story I was so overjoyed I wanted to update right away but...for some reason I just couldn't think of one. But here ya go! Fresh off the........computer...?**

**Review and Read.....wait...._ **


	13. Compliment 88

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!**

Extra: **I've been working my butt off to finish a book and an essay for tomorrow, so finally, since I'm done I'm able to update. I ended up trying to put more detail's, since the book I just read: The Great Gatsby's which by the way, was kind good, was soo well detailed, with so many big words O_o I wanted to make mine more like it...but sadly it didn't work out, cause I'm not really that kind of person. Unless I actually have the intention of doing XD. So here ^_^ ya go. **

**{My next update, or soon update will be on Too Kind a Heart K}**

_**MostlyScrubbed: **_Here's your chance, go out there and review! If you haven't then stop the presses right now and go review! _Then _read the story.

_**Dedicated too:**_

**yaoiwish:**_Look! You got your wish! XD, I love your comment by the way XD, the love of gay really got me_

_**Extra, Extra:**_

This has nothing to do with the story, I have a deviantart account for those who don't know: angelpink7. And I'm looking for more people, {more likely more people I know} and I thought what better way to find friends then the own people that read my storys. XD, Message me if you have an account, I'd love to know!

Part: **13/100**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 88_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was nostalgic to see the trains, and hear the whistle of the steam engines. Trains were still a use of transportation, but there not as commonly used as planes or buses, even cars were more frequently used for those long trips then trains were now a days. It was almost as if trains were a thing of the past that just refused to be forgotten.

"Oh! Look at that one Dr Cox!" J.D stated pointing towards an on coming train, it was much larger then the passenger trains that had stopped at the station, but this was not stopping. It was on a different track.

"It's a cargo train, Newbie, of course their going to be bigger then a passenger train. Their what carry all the things a passenger train can't carry." Dr Cox spoke as if he were informing a small 2 year old, in which a way he felt he was.

"Like what?" The other doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Cars, Newbie, cars, the only overly large things that other passengers bring. Then again..." Dr Cox turned his gaze towards the overly large suitcase, stuffed with god knows what kind of junk. It was only a four day deal, yet the kid seemed to have crammed a whole two weeks worth of crap into his suitcase.

"Look! That one's different too! It's red!" Dr Cox rolled his eyes at the train, it was another passenger train, the only difference was that it was a different color.

It wasn't as annoying as it should have been. The older doctor should have been ready to slap the kid with his childish behavior and immature shout outs. He was like a 6 year old in a candy shop eager to take in all the different flavors that there were, eagerly pointing out his favorites to his parent.

"Our train!" The older doctor was pulled from his stare as he quickly snapped his eyes away from J.D towards the arriving train. The bellowing whistle it produced echoed threw out the station, which to Dr Cox's much surprise was actually quite packed. Not as packed as an airport or bus station, but packed for a train station none the less.

Dr Cox followed shortly after the skipping grown man, in fact, he hadn't even been sure that a grown man could actually skip, let alone do it with a giant suitcase in his hand. Then again, when it's J.D, anythings possible.

They boarded the train will little delay and J.D was sure to take the window seat. It probably would have been a better idea to have sat across from the kid, but instead he had chosen the seat beside him, and his optional spot had been taken up by a rather snobby old lady. She had a head of gray hair and a blue gown on that was laced with a frill of white and a sky blue broach in the center.

J.D gave the women a large grin, but she simply stared at him with a dull look upon her face, unamused by the childlike behavior coming from the energetic doctor.

"What a uptight grandma." J.D muttered, after another attempt at trying to charm the women with a smile.

"I think she has a crochet needle shoved up her ass." Dr Cox muttered, receiving a snort, and withheld laugh from the other, which in return got them a glare from the old women.

-=-=-=-

It hadn't taken long after the train has started moving for J.D to fall asleep, he had been bouncing in his seat for the last half hour while watching the scenery go by. Though whether he preferred the overexcited child from before, or the now slobbering, snoring...cute, Newbie who was now conked out on his shoulder, was a beyond him.

Dr Cox glanced over at the women, who was now eying the sleeping doctor. Their eyes met and Dr Cox tried to put on a smile, but still it was not return.

_Old Hag._

"What is his problem?" Dr Cox was confused for a moment before the women nodded towards J.D. "Isn't he a little old to be acting like an immature brat?"

Dr Cox glared at the women. "Well now, aren't we a nasty one? What, you and your over dated gown there, which I'm sure is probably all the rage now among the granny's, but still a piece of out dated rags, have something against someone enjoying themselves little? I mean, I don't know, when was the last time you took that old rotting personality of yours and actually acting out a little? Oh, or have you already turned that childhood of yours, if you truly ever had one, over to reality already."

"Well, I beg your pardon?" The women snapped at him, squaring her shoulder's and erected her posture.

Dr Cox simply ignored her reply and glanced down at J.D, a small smile crossing his face. "Plus...I like that childish side of him...it's cute." Dr Cox caught the disgust the women and showed and narrowed his eyes. "Unlike the stiff old hag you are."

The women looked both horrified and disgustedly insulted. "The nerve." She snapped getting up to move off down the aisle, hopefully to find another seat.

Dr Cox glanced down once more with a frown. "That was so a compliment." He muttered, but the other didn't stir.

_Oh well..._

The doctor sighed.

_I'll just tell him when he wakes up..._

Dr Cox frown hardened.

_I'll leave out the cute part though._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**This was actually not how the actually chapter was supposed to go, I actually had another compliment, but when I started talking about J.D's childish behavior I thought of the fact that Dr Cox can't deny he loves the childish behavior of J.D XD.**

**Oh, well review an...darn! Read and review!**


	14. Compliment 87

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to say...SHE OWNS NOTHING! GOD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF BEFORE YOU GET IT THREW THOSE TINY LITTLE TEENAGE BRAINS? HUH? SHE OWNS **_**NOTHING!!!**_

Extra: **^_^ I have a poll up now, it's your chance to speak out and tell me which story you want updated!! I'll be updating the stories in order of how much votes they receive. You can find the poll in my profile. Thanks.**

_**Dedicated to:**_

**Depressed Chibi: **XD, she was kinda the first person to come up to me and say she was my fan XD, not that I don't know plenty of you that like me as well XD, she's just the first person to say it.

_**Also:**_

**MostlyScrubbed: **YOU MUST REVIEW AND READ FROM NOW ON!! Because your review gave me a great idea for another compliment, but I'll be using it later on. So watch out for it.

**Also everyone else should give the whole REVIEW AND READ thing a try too XD, I tried it...I was horrible T_T but it was fun. XD**

**Also, I AM SOOOO AMAZED I HAVE YET TO GIVE UP ON THIS FIC O_o I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 14!!!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 87_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dr Cox dragged his suitcase into the hotel room a scowl on his face as he glanced around. He was tired, it was what happens when your stuck on a train for nine hours with Newbie, which the kid had only spent three of those hours actually sleeping. The rest had been spend jumping up and down like a little kid, and even in some cases getting up and pacing the aisle way. Dr Cox was already starting to regret the fact that he had asked the other on this trip instead of Barbie...even Nervous guy would have been better then immature over here.

Dr Cox glanced over at the kid who was still examining the hallway, he had obviously found something interesting about the space that he had fallen behind. The doctor rolled his eyes as he came to a hault just inside the doors.

"Oh!" J.D bounced in after the him, a large grin on his face. Unlike Dr Cox J.D was still as hyper as ever, it probably had something to do with the four coffee's he had had during the train ride and the latte he had brought once they had gotten off. The kid had made sure to cover the thing in caramel and to add as much sugar as he could without dieing of a sugar rush.

Dr Cox glared at the kid before placing his suitcase against one of the walls, turning to examine the room. It was pretty big, it had it's own kitchen with a refrigerator, microwave, even an oven, there was a couch and a TV, the small area that separated the two resembled a small living room...not bad at all, there was only the issue of...

"There's only one bed!" J.D pipped up as he turned to stare at the king sized mattress that sat snuggly over a wooden bed frame. It's cover was a dark blue, probably to go with the dark red theme that they had gone with for the walls. However with all the dark colors it seemed to make the room more eerier then a normal hotel room should have been. "Does this mean I get to sleep with you?" J.D brought the other doctor from his thoughts as he cooed.

"Newbie..." Dr Cox turned to glare at the other, the kid had still yet to move from the entrance. "Why don't you go and get me that reality that just passed by you, I'm sure you're going to be needing it." Dr Cox snarled, there was no way he was allowing the kid to sleep with him.

Without thinking J.D gave a cheerful "K" before turning and moving out into the hall.

"Idiot..." Dr Cox shook his head in disbelief before he started to make his way into the bathroom. "He's definitely sleeping on the couch..."

"Wait..." J.D was back in the room, a pout on his face. "I'm stupid." He muttered.

"No." Dr Cox shook his head casting a glance back at the other. "Your not stupid...your just..."special."" He muttered turning and continuing on his way towards the bathroom.

"That sounds like an insult." J.D muttered.

"No." Dr Cox turned to look at him again, the bathroom door cracked open as he grabbed onto the handle. "That was a compliment." He shrugged his shoulders. "No one else is as special as you." A smirk crossed the other's face before he closed the door.

Dr Cox glanced around the small bathroom before making his way over to the sink and turning on the water. It wasn't until the water had been turned off that he heard the other shout from the room: "HEY!!!" The kid's brain finally having worked out the older doctor's words.

"Moron." Dr Cox shook his head, but there was a hint of a real smile on his face none the less.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Review and Read!!! {My new saying now XD}**


	15. Compliment 86

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing, nothing and that's final...okay. Good.**

Extra:

_**Reviwers: **_

**Jean Kitsune: ^_^ I'd love too...if I only knew how J.D would possibly trick Dr Cox...hmm..**

**MostlyScrubbed: That would make the best fic ever!!!!...if I could just figure out a friggen way to make that into one XP**

**QuixoticLullaby: I really don't know how many times I've heard you say that XD**

_**Dedicated too:**_

_**Briggs: Cause she helped me with the idea and is like an awesome friend! RAWR!**_

-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 86_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He couldn't believe how long it was taking the damn kid to change, they were only going out to dinner; only because, and let him repeat _only, _cause the hotel food tasted horrible. Their rooms here were better then a lot of other hotels but their food was the worst in the country. He had made the mistake of ordering it this morning, and in the end had ended spending the rest of that morning _and_ afternoon in the bathroom.

"Are you almost done?" Dr Cox called from the couch, a scowl on his face as his eyes trained on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" Came the reply of J.D, his voice laced with what the other could only describe as a tone of dismay.

"How much longer?" Dr Cox called back in annoyance. "I made a reservation for 8 and if we don't leave soon we'll end up loosing our table!"

Finally after what seemed like forever, but had really only been a little over half-an-hour, the door to the bathroom creaked open and out stepped his Newbie.

"How do I look?" J.D raised an eyebrow gesturing down at his black silk top and the black pants he was wearing. A little dark for the kid he would have said but it seemed to suit him nicely. "Well?" Dr Cox blinked, he had obviously been staring cause J.D now wore a look of amusement on his face.

"Fine, we need to go." The older doctor stood from the couch.

"You don't think it makes me look fat or anything?"

Dr Cox turned to give the other one last look over, the outfit didn't make him look fat in the slightest, in fact it made his look skinner then he usually appeared, and with the tight fit it provided it showed the fact that he held no manly outlook about him. "Your not _that _fat." The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

J.D made a face at the other. "Hey! Is that what you tell every girl that asks you that?"

Dr Cox smirked as he turned to stare back at the other. "No, just the ugly ones."

"You asshole!"

"Yes, I've been called that a lot." Dr Cox threw back as he opened the door and left the hotel room, making his way towards the elevators.

"Your unbelievable!" J.D threw his hands up in the air as he let out a growl, storming after the sneering doctor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Review and Read everyone!**

**Also the polls still up for those who haven't voted on which scrubs fics I should update. The polls still in my profile. **

**Also I have made up a little dedication for those of you who are dedicated writers. I have made a little statement saying that I will update at least once a week. Whether the piece will be an amazing one or a simply quickly thrown together piece, I will go and try to update at least once a week if not more. Go ahead! Go to my profile and Copy it and paste it onto yours if you want to take the Writer's Dedication, just message me telling me your also becoming a dedicated writer. KK**


	16. Compliment 85

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author:**Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing...there, that's all you get...go on read the story already!**

Extra: **Sorry, XD, I made this is like 10 minutes, cause I realized that tomorrow is my dead line to update. I've been busy cause my dog just had puppys! YEAH GO PUPPYS! **

**XD My dogs names are Naruto and Sasuke {I'm a naruto freak XD} So Sasuke, being the girl, just had puppys! And they came out like in color order! {Sasuke's black, and Naruto's a tanish color} So the first two pups that came out were black and looked just like Sasuke! Then came the black and tan {or blonde one if you prefer.} came next, then the blonde one came last XD. I was like awesome!...though I didn't get to sleep until 4 this morning but whatever. XD OKAY! I'm done talking, on with the story!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 85_

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

The bar was almost silent, though that was really no surprise seeing it was around 3 in the morning and most of the hotel guests were either asleep or spending the time out at some club. The doctor swirled the green liquid around in his glass. In all truth the drink was really to watered down to be called alcohol, but that's usually how he liked it. However tonight the drink just didn't seem to work.

"Newbie, what are you doing down here." A gruff voice caught the other off guard and for a moment the glass slipped from his fingers and toppled onto the counter top.

"Opps..." A frown crossed the younger doctor's lips as he felt a sudden pressure on his back.

"Idiot, don't make a mess. And what's with all these drinks? I hope your paying for them, cause I swear if these show up on the bill-"

"I'm paying." J.D scuffed, he wasn't in the mood for a rant, at least not now.

"Newbie..." By the way the other said it, it sounded more like a warning then anything, but it wasn't like J.D was really in the mood to get into another fight. However as if just to urk him J.D sneered a: what?

There was a long silence, most likely Dr Cox trying to contain himself as he flicked his nose.

Finally, Dr Cox sighed and rubbed at his temple. "Newbie will you...just come back upstairs?"

For a split second J.D felt his heart jump and a smile crossed his lips before he was able to quickly replace it with a glare. "No." He muttered.

"What?" Dr Cox narrowed his eyes on the other, he had just given an _almost_ polite request and the kid had just turned him down?

"I have no intention of going back upstairs just to get yelled at more."

"I'm not going to yell at you!" Dr Cox huffed. "I meant come up stairs and go to bed, we're leaving tomorrow and I don't feel like being late cause some half hung over Newbie can't bring himself to get his ass up and packed."

"Your yelling at me again." J.D muttered wiping up the rest of his last appletini.

"I'm not yelling." Dr Cox growled. "I just talk loudly."

"That's still yelling." J.D muttered glancing back at him for the first time since he had gotten there.

Dr Cox sighed once again. "Newbie, just get your ass upstairs.." Dr Cox turned to stare at the ceiling as he muttered. "I sorta need my pillow."

"What do you mean you need your pillow?" J.D furrowed his brows in confusion. "That makes no sense. All your pillows-"

"I'm talking about you idiot." Dr Cox cut him off, he had no intention of going into a full blown discussion on why he had just labeled Newbie as his _'pillow'._

"What?" J.D turned wide glistening eyes towards the other, causing the older Doctor to pull away. "What?" J.D asked again, since he hadn't gotten his answer.

Dr Cox found his composer and shrugged. "I just think you make a better pillow then the real thing."

"Really?" J.D's grin widened as he hopped off the stool, but instead of receiving an answer the doctor was walking away. "Hey! Hey!" J.D ran after him, looping his arm threw Dr Cox's. "So...I'm your pillow?" J.D asked with a cheesy grin.

"Well, there has to be some use for you." Dr Cox stated. "You are a disgrace to all Doctor's after all."

J.D furrowed his brows. "You know, when you give someone a compliment you usually don't just follow it up with some lame ass insult you know! I mean, how do you think I feel every time you do that? I really..." J.D went onto a rant of his own, and even though he was snapped at the other his arm never did release it's hold on Dr Cox.

Of course he never did realize that Dr Cox wasn't much paying attention to his rant either, he was more focused on counting out something. "15 was last night so...16 would be...85, yeah, 85 more to go and-"

"What was that?" J.D snapped at him.

"Huh?" Dr Cox turned to stare at the other, a deer in headlights look, one which normally would have been found on J.D's face, plastered to his own face.

"What's 85?"

"Nothing." Dr Cox shrugged. "I was simply counting out how much I love you."

"You love me...85?" J.D raised an eyebrow.

"No, see you forgot the negative before that, I love you _negative _85."

"Hey, that means hate!"

"Exactly." Dr Cox nodded his head and continued on towards their rooms, both of their arms still locked together.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Review and Read! {Come on people! Try it! XD} **

**I was thinking maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go and label them backwards XD, maybe I should have started out with Compliment 1 and worked it up like a normal person XD. What do you think?**

**Oh the polls _STILL_ up, I really don't think I'll be taking it down like EVER XD, I just like to see how many people vote XD**


	17. Compliment 84

Title:** 100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry wants to say...she owns nothing, that's all K.**

Extra: **I forgot to add this to the last chapter XD, sorry the last one might have been a bit confusing see, I was trying something out. I've read a novel I bought right, and it was SOOOO detailed you had no where to use your imagionation on "What happened after? Or what happened here?" So I decided I'd make a chapter where YOU have to think of what happened before the chapter, what was their fight about and what not, ya know XD, sorry if I did not make that clear. Oh and here's the next chapter late, but I wanted to make a pic for 100 Compliments before I put this up cause: DUH DUH-DUH DUH!{BElow XD}**

**Turk: J.D! How many hits does Emo Barbie have on this fanfiction?!**

**J.D: IT'S OVER 9000!!!**

**Dr Cox: What! 9000!!!**

**J.D: Look Dr Cox! We're so popular...**

**{The picture that I did is here: {copy and paste this link}: ** .com/art/Scrubs-What-9000-138491563

**I'll do the answers to reviews on the next chapter, to tired to do it now...**

_**Dedication: **_**To whoever I reference the 9000 pic{Above Link} from, your on here XD Speak up, I wanna know who you are!! RAWR**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 84_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was their last day of vacation, and despite the slightly pounding head of his, cause we both know that those girly appletini's couldn't really give you **that **much of a hangover, J.D had dragged Dr Cox out of bed to make the most of it.

Dr Cox cracked open one eye to examine their alarm clock, 5:00. The curtains were drawn back, though why? He was unsure. The sun hadn't even risen yet to shed any light in their dark room. "Newbie...I swear you better have a good reason for-"

"Let's go to the beach." J.D's chipper voice broke threw his groggy head.

"What?" Dr Cox growled threw clenched teeth, stopping in his slow rising to quickly fall back onto the bed. The damn kid had woken him up to bring him to some damn beach?!

"Yeah! I mean, we haven't really gotten out much, other then the restaurant of course, but the meeting took up most of our vacation." Even though his eyes were closed he could tell that the kid was pouting.

"Well, Newbie, this trip was **in fact, **based around that entire meeting."

"So?" Their was a loud creak and the bed sudden sunk, as another weight, obviously being J.D, flopped onto it. "We can't even enjoy it?" The other was so close that if he really wanted to he could sock the kid right now, and that would be the end of it...but-

Once again cracking open one eye the doctor turned his gaze onto the kid. He was leaning on his elbows and his face wasn't far away, yeah...a good punch could knock the kid out and he could go right back to sleep...but the slight tilt of the kids head and the pout he was giving him instead lead him to a simple sigh. "Fine. Just get out of my face." He swatted at the other, his hand making a small smack as it came in contact with the other.

There was a high squeal, before the weight was lifted and the sound of bare feet on the red rug hurried towards the bathroom. "I wanna leave here before 6." J.D muttered before the door was slammed and Dr Cox heaved a sigh, falling back into the quiet slumber that had been pulling at the edges of his mind since he had been so rudely pulled from it.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The beach was mostly deserted, though it should have been obviously, only those stupid enough to get up at 5 and hurry over to the cold waters and the still darkened skies would be there. Then again...they were obviously counted as those few people now.

The moment they arrived Dr Cox hobbled over with their things towards the sands, unrolling his towel and quickly plopping down.

"You're not coming into the water?" J.D made a face.

Dr Cox turned a glare onto him. "Newbie. It's 6:30, the sun's just getting out, and I have no doubt that that water's as cold as the arctic." He muttered before closing his eyes again. "Plus, I don't like the ocean, it's dirty, polluted and over all disgusting, it's a fishes toilet there's no way you could get me to set feet into that water."

"Fine." Came the pouted reply from somewhere above him. "I'll just go in myself...I hope some seagull poops on you."

Dr Cox couldn't help the smile that cracked his lips. "You're such a child." He muttered, but by then the soft footsteps of the retreating Newbie had made it down to the ocean and a sudden yelp met his ears after a splash. "I told you!" He called out after the other, not even bothering to open his eyes this time. "S-Shut u-up!"

This time he didn't even have to hold it in, he burst out in a lardy laugh that had the other spitting more insults and orders of silence at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was somewhere between 11 and 12, or so his watch said, as he finally sat up and glanced around. The sun was up and from the looks of it Newbie was still out in the water...or actually, was _finally _in the water. It hadn't taken long for the other to give up on the cold water and make it back onto the sand where he had tried to snuggle up to him. _"What the hell do you think you're doing!" _He had stated while shoving him away, there was no way he was allowing the soggy Newbie near him and his dry towel.

In the end, after a big argument on how he was being so mean and how J.D was just being immature, the kid had finally sauntered off to build a sand castle.

The remains of it, having started to get washed away by the waves, were still there, seashells and sticks littering the mud heap that had once been 'The Mighty Sacred Heart of Castles!!' Or so J.D had declared so cheerfully after he was finished.

Pushing himself up off the warm towel, Dr Cox heaved a sigh as he slowly made his way over towards the ocean. "Newbie! We have three and a half hours before the train, I would very much like to get back to our hotel to pack before we have to go."

J.D continued to stare down at the water that came up to his middle, though it would every now and then lower thanks to the tide. "Did you hear me, New-"

"Hey Perry! Look!" J.D grabbed at something in the water, his head momentarily driving under until he came back up clutching a round disk. "It's a sand dollar!" The other turned around, and finally Dr Cox was able to get a good look at him.

"Hey, J.D...did you...happen to put sunscreen on?" Dr Cox narrowed his eyes on the red-faced Newbie.

"No..." The other muttered making his way out of the water, and the moment he was in range, Dr Cox lashed out the other putting up his hands to guard himself against the punch, but all the older doctor did was poke him. "AH!!!" J.D let out a howl as he clutched at his shoulder, but by doing so in the process he simply hurt himself more.

"Idiot, did you not think you would get sunburned?"

"Well...the sun wasn't out and...I just didn't think..." Unlike the readily prepared Dr Cox, who had put on his sun block before they left, the kid before him had obviously needed reminding that in fact 'The sun is a very harmful thing, and it _**can**_ hurt you'.

Dr Cox grinned as he poked the other again, receiving another yelp in return.

"Stop that!" J.D smacked at his hand. "That hurts!"

"Really, Sarah?" Dr Cox furrowed his brows as if it were some kind of new discovery. "I had no idea."

Gathering up their things in a huff, before moving onto their car, J.D kept his glare focused ahead, unaware of the creeping doctor behind him until it was too late.

"AH!" The stuff clattered to the ground as Dr Cox gave J.D's back a good smack. "**Do you mind!!"** J.D turned a glare onto his smirking mentor.  
"You make a great Chameleon." Dr Cox grinned, running his finger across the other's back and causing his to arch as he let out another yelp. The white line he had just created vanished after a moment. "Look! You can even draw!"

"AW STOP IT!"

It wasn't everyday you saw two grown men acting like children in the middle of the parking lot. One flailing about as the other poked and prodded at him, causing the younger to flinch and yelp countless times, their things scattered around them. Yes, even a few tourists took their time out to take pictures, they would make great hits on the Internet for sure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Review and Read!**


	18. Compliment 83

Title:** 100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry wants to say...she owns nothing, that's all K.**

Extra: **WOOO! And I am back in action! Maybe…not as great an action as I was before with the like updating almost every day and every week, but I am at least here to claim that I shall try my best (between school, online school, and my odyssey which is another kind of online school but it's more for grade recovery) to update. And since I do INFACT have quite a few good insulting compliments, I just for the life of me can't think of a story to go along with them! The only one I could really come up with was this one, and it ended up being an extremely short chapter anyways T_T**

**Anyways you will be getting updates again, so if your still with me hang in there please! I am also working on updating "No such thing as a fairytale" since people wanted that one updated as well ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

* * *

**100 Compliments:**

_Compliment 83_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The train was being boarded, and two certain doctors were among the crowd that began cramming themselves within the long black beast. Though Dr Cox hadn't exactly marked his last day of vacation as horrible, especially not with his fun of pestering the burnt Newbie that he was being companioned by, however he didn't find it quite pleasant either.

After the older males fun of poking the other, once J.D had been able to apply aloe to his burn, he had pulled his ipod from his suitcase.

"_It could be ten again, but then again, I can't remember _

_Half an hour since a quarter to four."_

Dr Cox glared ahead of him as J.D paraded himself down the aisle of the train, singing out loud to the music blaring from his headphones.

"_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa,_

_And you leave me with my jaw on the floor." _

J.D sang out as he dramatically plopped down beside Dr Cox, still dancing even with his butt in the seat. It was what the other had had to deal with the entire time they were packing up, the ride to drop of the rental car and also for the entire ride from the car rental to the train station in a taxi. He had sworn that the taxi driver was ready to throw them out the minute they had gotten in, he had been so glad to be ride of the immature young doctor he had almost driven off without Perry paying him. If only the stupid male would get the fact that no one wanted to listen to his horrid voice.

Of course J.D had fallen silent for a moment, but just as soon as Dr Cox had began enjoying the peace, thinking maybe he had given up J.D burst into the chorus.

"_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_Just when you think that you've got a hold,_

_Just when you get on a roll,_

_Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes a-"_

"Newbie!" Dr Cox had been trying to stop the other, his singing grabbing the attention of the entire cabin. Of course with his head phones blasting the kid had continued on until he had pulled the headphones off him and shouted his name.

"What?" J.D made a face. "You didn't have to go and scream in my ear."

Dr Cox simply glared at the pouting doctor. "People are staring, will you stop your childish behavior for once and actually act your age?"

"You mean like you?" J.D snipped, referring to the childish game he had made out of poking J.D's sunburn earlier that day. There was no doubt in the other doctor's mind that the kid was doing this simply to spite him. His revenge for earlier. Not that the other doubted he wouldn't be doing it anyways, but he was certain J.D wouldn't have been as obnoxious, minding the other passengers.

Dr Cox had apparently taken too long to come up with a reply, because J.D had his head phones back on and was once again singing with his shrill ear piercing voice that could deafen the most hard of hearing person.

"_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy,_

_Something inching past the edge of the reserve._

_Now through lines of the cheap vene-"_

A growl escaped the older man's lips as he tore the head phones off of J.D's head, almost chocking the male as the cord snagged around his neck. "You sing like a cat…" J.D stared at him in confusion, the fact that he had once again been interrupted in his singing seeming to be put aside a moment as he studied the older male. "They can't sing for crap, yet they keep singing anyways, no matter how many times you bash them on the head."

"I suppose you're wanting me to count that as a compliment." J.D reached for his head phones, despite the obvious anger that was radiating off of the other. "Even though it's not one."

"Yes." Dr Cox snapped, pulling the headphones from the other's grip.

"Uh, huh, right, cause it totally make's sense that-" J.D hadn't faltered in his attempt at getting back his head phones, he managed to wrap a finger around them but Dr Cox was quicker and with one fluid movement he snapped the headphones in two.

"What was that for?" J.D snapped flabbergasted at the action. "Now you owe me another compliment in exchange for those!" He tried, even though he was already aware that his complaint was going to go unheard.

Dr Cox smirked, tossing the headphones back towards J.D. "Sorry there, Catherine, I don't trade compliments for broken electronics."

J.D made a face turned to glare out the window as Dr Cox leaned back in his seat, ready to enjoy his _quiet_ trip back home.

* * *

**Not the best, I know, I am a little rusty at the moment. Also it's not the best thought out idea, but I knew you guys were looking for an update. Plus I'm only on chapter 17 and I'm going to have to make a total of 100 chapters? Yeah, there definitely not all going to be good XD, I have a limit of at least 20 bad chapters as I see it. So this is one of them. **

**I promise there will be better chapters that have actually been thought out updated later. **

**Review and Read!!**


	19. Compliment 82 Lost Compliment p1

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Yes, yes. Emo Barbie does not own. And will not ever. Just remember that and everything will be fine and dandy okay?**

Extra: **Hello again everyone! I know you probably all hate me right now for how long it's been since I last updated but after awhile there life just hit me full force and I was suddenly at a loss for what to do XD that and my old computer crashed {The one that held all my scrub fic ideas T_T} so all my backhanded compliments and one shot ideas and whatnot where suddenly gone! OH NOES! T_T So sad. Yes? But now. Soon I'll have a new labtop and be able to update again...hopefully. NOW! ON with the finally new update!**

**I got an idea for another compliment. But I had to back up the story. So this is the LOST compliment XD from back on their trip. XD This will probably be the only time I do this. XD so don't worry. I have a two for one deal! Two compliments put into one event! XD K! So you'll get two updates today! Yeah!**

* * *

**-=-=-=100 Compliments: LOST COMPLIMENT part 1: **_Compliment 82_**=-=-=-**

{Back on their trip during the second night}

He couldn't believe he had allowed the other to talk him into this. Perry Cox _did not_ go clubbing. Yet here he was standing in some sort of girly club, sitting in a back table, nursing a glass of scotch. The kid had dragged him here and then when Dr Cox had refused to actually accompany him onto the dance floor, had stalked off into the crowd and hadn't been seen since. The doctor's eyes scanned the crowd for any sight of the girly male. However with the flashing lights and the too crowded room it was hard to find him, not to mention all the way to girly guys that seemed to be attracted to this place. And for once the older male didn't feel so bad calling the other one a girl. Because even if it hurt the poor boys self esteem he could actually say that he hardly could put much credit behind his words like he could for quite a few others that were now starting to maneuver a little _too_ close to his table.

"Per-Bear!" The male gritted his teeth at the nickname before turning a hard glare towards the approaching figure.

"And where in the world did you go?" Dr Cox Hissed.

"Did you know they even have a close shop here? They sell all sorta stuff in the back!" J.D guestered down towards his outfit that the other doctor had to eye. Yes it was true, the other had bought a new outfit and obvious to the fact that he was wearing an entirely different outfit then what he had come in, he had also decided to change into it. J.D tossed the bag of his previous clothes onto the bench opposite the older male. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?" J.D made a face at the other before glancing out towards the dance floor.

"I don't feel like being stuck between you and twenty other dudes thank you very much." The doctor hissed as he took another swig of his scotch before allowing the glass to hit the table with a loud clank.

"But we don't have to go into the center!" Dr Cox was puzzled for a minute as J.D turned to point at a corner. The Doctor turning to look at where the other was pointing. "See! Right over there is a vacat spot! Barely anyone around!" Dr Cox opened his mouth to protest but J.D had reached down to grab his arm and was trying to pull him up...poorly he might add. It was quite sad to see the other desperately trying to pull him from the booth and Dr Cox not even having to try to make an effort to keep himself seated.

After a long sigh the other finally gave in. After all if the other wanted so desperately to get him up, he might as well give in to the brat. After all this was supposed to be like a small vacation. "Fine, fine..." Dr Cox growled as he pulled himself out of the booth turning to look at an overly excited Newbie. "But I'm still not dancing-" He was suddenly being pulled towards the corner, allowing himself to be dragged. "You can dance if you want, but I sure as hell am not "moving my butty to the grove." J.D made a face to this, and as they finally reached their destination the boy turned and tried to get the other moving. But true to his word he simply leaned back up against the wall, causing the smaller male to pout.

"You're no fun, you know that?" J.D snapped at him.

"I had no idea." The male muttered bitterly.

J.D finally gave in and began dancing by himself, feeling a bit awkward with the sudden gaze that fell upon him. That wasn't fair! So he wouldn't dance, but he was fine to just stand there and watch him dance? J.D turned to look at the other, moving dangerously close and pressing up against the other as he stuck out his bottom lip. "That's not fair." J.D voice out of his thoughts and Dr Cox cocked an eyebrow. "You can't just stand there scrutinizing me like that!"

"I'm not scrutinizing you." Dr Cox corrected him. "I'm just observing."

J.D pressed closer and he swore he could see a faint blush suddenly color the other's cheeks.

It was only from this close contact that the older doctor could finally smell the boys breathe. And that wasn't no apple-tini's he smelled. "You've been drinking." He growled out through clenched teeth.

"I was offered drinks. I couldn't refuse them." J.D drawled out with a wide smile.

"You shouldn't just taken drinks from random strangers."

"Why? You jealous?" J.D smiled, both of his hands where pressed firmly to the older man's chest and he was a little surprised that he had yet been pushed away.

"Newbie, now I know your not that stupid. What I'm trying to tell you is that you could easily be slipped a drug."

J.D made a face at the comment as if it were some kind of ridiculous idea. "Please! Like that would happen."

Dr Cox finally pushed the other away with a growl. "You know, I can't believe I'm even saying this but your even stupider then usual when your drunk."

J.D stumbled back before he was able to catch his balance and place both hands on his hips. "That may be so, but I'm a lot better dance when I'm drunk." J.D pursed his lips as he swiveled his hips, just to show the other what he was talking about. "See?" The male looked up at the other coyly a suggestive smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "I bet you I can do better in bed to."

"That's a bet I'd never want to take you up on there, Susan." Dr Cox narrowed his eyes at the other as J.D's smile suddenly fell and he seemed to come back for just a second to realize what he had just said and Dr Cox had to sigh at the hurt and embarrassed look that suddenly crossed the other's features. "But you're an okay dancer, I give you that."

J.D suddenly brightened and Dr Cox had to avert his gaze as the other seemed to come to life again. "Really? You think so?"

"Sure...why not." Dr Cox muttered, having to hold back the wanted comment of 'It's obviously not just another forced comment.'

"Then dance with me!"

Dr Cox of course went to object but the smile that the other gave him seemed to pull to much at him, and he let out another sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged closer towards the crowd. After all, it was vacation...he could live a little...just a little.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know. I've really fallen off the wagon here with this. XD But you can't expect me to go from never once writting or even reading a scrubs fanfic in the last 7 {or more} months and suddenly able to just pull a good one out of thin air. That and the fact that I had to pull this all from scratch since I no longer have any of my scrub fic ideas T_T **

**REVIEW AND READ!**


	20. Compliment 81 Lost Compliment p2

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Yes, yes. Emo Barbie does not own. And will not ever. Just remember that and everything will be fine and dandy okay?**

Extra: **Back to the Lost Compliment p2! Here ya go! This is right after they leave the club ^^ So still back in Vacation! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-=-=-=100 Compliments: LOST COMPLIMENT part 2: **_Compliment 81_**=-=-=-**

Dr Cox and J.D trudged down the road. The club hadn't been to far from their hotel so they had walked. However now, the younger male was regretting it. The boy of clothes that were slung on his arm held the clothes he had left in and walking in those had been easier. But now he had on a mesh top and a pair of skinny jeans, and to his annoyance it was extremely cold out. Dr Cox on the other hand was both content on walking as well as content in ignoring the other completely.

"I don't see why you're so upset! He didn't know!" J.D felt bad. He had left Dr Cox for an instant to go and grab another drink and when he had returned everyone was staring at the poor male that lay sprawled out cold on the dance floor.

_"What did you do?" J.D had ran up to Dr Cox who turned a glare onto his for accusing him like it was his fault._

_"He deserved it! I'm not gay! I have no interest in some stranger coming up on me!" He snapped. "This is exactly why I don't go clubbing." The older doctor stepped over the unconcious body and headed towards the door. "We're leaving." Had been all he had said._

And it seemed that the other's mood hadn't changed since they had left.

"You know you could have just told him. There was no need to be violent. After all you were on the dance floor still..."

"That's only because you left me." Dr Cox snapped at the other with a heated glare. He was in no mood to hear anything from the other, but of course J.D didn't exactly seem to catch that.

"So? That didn't mean you had to stand there! You could have gone back to the table or something."

Dr Cox sighed before running a hand through his hair. He knew it was his fault...he just didn't want to admit it.

"So..." J.D tried desperately to change the subject. "What do you think of my outfit? You never said anything earlier." J.D once again motioned down to his outfit and Dr Cox studied him for a moment.

"Their Clothes, Newbie." Dr Cox waved him off.

"What?" J.D huffed following after the other. "The least you could say is "You look nice" Or something!" He began nagging the other.

Dr Cox gritted his teeth. He took back what he said earlier. The other might not look that much like a girl, but he sure as hell acted like it. "It's nice..." Dr Cox growled out between clenched teeth before a smirk crossed his lips and he turned to look at the other. "Yeah...It's really nice that you can wear tight jeans without that unsightly bulge in the crotch that most men have."

"That is _so _not a compliment!" J.D snapped at him.

"Why yes it is." Dr Cox grinned. "It's a backhanded Compliment. But a compliment none the less."

J.D glared at the other as he followed after him. "Why is it that is just seem_s all _your compliments are backhanded?" He grumbled to himself.

"Probably because they are." The still smirking Dr Cox stated. Sure maybe J.D's self esteem might have just fallen quite a drop but as he looked up at the smirking Dr Cox he couldn't help the small tug of a smile. Cause even if the compliment was meant to hurt him, it sure cheered the older male up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I greatly apologise for the crappiness. But I shall be up and running again in no time...when I actually start getting inspired to write the fanfics again. I believe the lack of inspiration is why these actually came out so bad. Sorry.**

**REVIEW AND READ!**


	21. Compliment 80

Title: **100 Compliments**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **Yes, yes. Emo Barbie does not own. And will not ever. Just remember that and everything will be fine and dandy okay?**

Extra: **This was originally supposed to be another compliment but while I was writing this up the whole "No one can replace you" thing popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it XD So here it is and guess what! Now I even have a second compliment already figured out! Yeah! That will hopefully be up...sometime XD And once again, this is not obviously the best chapter thingy, cause I didn't really have much to work with. I've gotten used to not having to really think since I haven't written a story in a while. And since this was simply a compliment I had to morph somehow into a chapter this is obviously not going to be as good as say a oneshot that I might have made that had some kind of theme to it. **

**-=-=-=-=100 Compliments: **Compliment 80**=-=-=-=-**

For J.D. it was the first day back at Sacred Heart after the short vacation between just him and his "Per-Bear". It was supposed to be a day of happiness and excitement, "welcome back"s and cupcakes for everyone. Only problem was, J.D had forgotten to bring the cupcakes and well...everyone else forgot to bring the "Welcome Back"'s. But that was not what was fouling the poor J.D's mood today. Oh no, you see, while J.D and Dr Cox were off lolling around in their happy place down at the beach and enjoying a romantic stroll {Which of course, was all in J.D's head}, the other residents of Sacred Heart had been busy skimming through the new list of interns to see who got who. And of course, seeing as J.D had not been there, he had no say in which interns he received, which of course, left him with the low riding "how in the world did you pass med school" interns.

From the moment he had gotten there they had been at his heals, asking whether this dosage was right, or if the patients urine was supposed to be red, whether the IV was supposed to leak like that or the dreaded..."I think that monitors broken, it just keeps beeping". And J.D was afraid to know if this had been what he had been like as an Intern. Of course, it seemed that Dr Cox didn't have it off much better then him either, with the rather early morning rant on his "Oh soooo much fondness of the new interns that were left at his doorstep this morning" and his constant banging you'd see if you happened to pass by the nurse's station. J.D had almost swore the nurses desk had cracked at one point when Dr Cox's head had collided with it for the twentieth time that day.

"Newbie!" There was a sharp whistle and two heads shot up from the small crowd of people surrounding a patients bed.

"Not you, Newbie, me. Not hurry your little ass over to bed 3 and change that catheter, cause god forbid an actually capable doctor takes the time out of his "busy" schedule to do it for you!" J.D snapped at a panicked young man, who quickly nodded and hurried off towards the wrong bed with a small "Of course, Dr Dorian."

Dr Cox raised his eye at this as he watched the other scurry past him, he blinked a few times before turning his attention back to the grinning J.D. "Really now?"

"Oh, come on Dr Cox, you know what it's like "Like Mentor like...resident."

"Don't butcher good metaphors, Newbie." Dr Cox shook his head.

"Oh come on." J.D's grin only widened. "You can't tell me that you haven't found a new "Newbie" to do your bidding." Even though he was the one who had suggested it, even the statement seemed to damper his mood even more. Thinking that Dr Cox might actually find someone who would replace him just seemed so...

"Newbie, there is no one that can replace you." J.D's mood suddenly sky rocket as he turned wide eyes at his mentor. "There is no one in the [i]World[/i] that could be more annoying then you."

J.D's mood took a nose dive and he felt something snap. "Why can't you say something nice for once? You know? Maybe something like "Oh no, J.D, your too special to me to ever be replaced by anyone." You know...like a [i]real[/i] compliment!" J.D narrowed his eyes on the other even harder as the other simply snorted.

"Because, when that happens, I am definitely sure that the world is coming to an end, and if it's not, well I'm going to make sure it happens, cause my god, if such words ever left my mouth I would make damn sure no one lived long enough to even be able to comprehend the words that had just passed my lips."

"Well the least you could do is try." J.D pouted to himself, turning to glare at the floor, but Dr Cox didn't give the pouting boy a second thought.

"I don't have time for this." He growled, turning and storming off suddenly, bringing J.D out from his own world.

"Hey, Dr Cox! What was it that you-" But the Doctor had already turned the corner and was gone, and J.D was left in a stupor trying to figure out what the other could have possibly wanted in the first place...

**Review and read! ^^**


End file.
